A Warring Conscience'
by WFROSE
Summary: Yin and Yang have never been so... hostile. Ranma recieves a much more traumatic curse, and a blessing to battle it
1. Prologue

Ranma/ Tekken  
A warring concience  
  
  
The five year old boy watched, as the pools below him rushed up towards him. His eyes were blurry from the tears of betrayal he felt from his father, Heiachi Mishima. He threw him from the cliff above, citing that if he had a strong son, he would survive the fall. As the air rushed by him, Kazuya Mishima's eyes flared at the realization; his father didn't care for him, his father wanted him dead. He wasn't strong like his adopted brother, Lee, so his father was trying to get rid of him.  
  
In that moment, the boy's eyes flared a glowing crimson, "Father, I'll get you for this, no matter what, I'll..."  
  
The little boy was silenced, as he splashed, face first, into the pool of water...  
_________________________________  
  
A couple of decades or so later...  
  
"FLANK HIM! DON'T GIVE IT A CHANCE TO RECOVER!!!" The matriarch shouted at the young warriors and other Matriarchs, as they battled the winged demon in their midst. It was a fierce battle that was being waged, and went on for several hours. No magic they used proved effective in subduing it, no technique was working, many warriors were perishing.  
  
The demon flexed itself, as another barrage of female warriors threw themselves at him. With a dark smirk, he batted the lot of them with his wing, and from the jewel in his forehead, he fired a crimson beam that bared directly on Cologne. The ancient woman barely managed to evade, feeling the magical charge of the ray charge the air around it with furious might, and swore in a most ancient oath. Three thousand years of Amazon culture, and still their opponent was winning soundly. Their hopes lay in someone getting lucky enough to fell it, so that they could change it back into its uncursed form...  
  
And kill it.  
  
"YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME!" the demon shouted in a thick, heavy voice that vibrated the air, and seemed to sound on several levels, "IF THIS IS YOUR BEST, I WASTE MY TIME IN THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground underneath the demon erupted upwards, taking it and the Amazons that were still attempting to keep it distracted with their lives into the air slightly. Finally their luck was starting to shift, as the demon was weighed down from flight by the girls that had captured its wings when it attempted to the air. The girls dog piled the demon. When hope was wretched from them, as it shouted, and spread its wings wide, throwing all the warriors off of it. Cologne didn't miss some of the sickening cracks and thuds that accompanied some of the girl's falling bodies. She again cursed, for the spring that held the taint of the Devil in it, for the boy that had become victim of it, and for the men that had brought it into their midst.  
  
The Amazon Matriarch blinked, as the one who carried himself with the grace of a master of the arts, melted from the air, and launched a rope at the demon that had accompanied him. She idly thought to herself that the technique of stealth he used was a phenominal one, if it allowed him to sneak up on such a being. The rope wrapped securely around the demon, and it found that it could not break its bonds, "POP, I SEE YOU DIDN'T RUN LIKE THE SHAMELESS COWARD YOU ARE!"  
  
"I will not run from my responcibility to my son," Genma growled, "GIRL, NOW! WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!!!" The Devil quickly turned to see where Genma was looking towards, and found no girl there.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING SENILE, OLD MAN, THERE'S-OOF!!!!!" Genma tackled the demon, and once again followed several Amazon warriors. The Devil was unable to rid itself of the mass upon it, as their numbers finally managed to overwhelm it. One girl quickly brought the clay pot filled with scalding water towards the Devil's head, and poured.  
  
The scream that accompanied it melted from the fear-inspiring and commanding tone to that of a pained young man. "QUICKLY, FINISH HIM!" one of the Matriarchs shouted in urgency. it was a shame for the young man to have to be sacrificed, but the curse he held made him too dangerous to live.  
  
Grimly, one of the standing Amazon warriors brought her sword to bare, and raised it above her head to make the beheading strike. At the same time, the demon looked directly towards the girl; the jewel on its head shimmering with pent energy awaiting to be released.Before either strike could be made, a radiant light slammed down from the heavens, and into the pile. The pigtailed boy's body lurched, as a white glow enveloped him...  
  
"What is this?" Cologne whispered, watching the phenominon with wide eyes.  
_________________________________  
  
"Oooh, that must be Ranma!" Nabiki exclaimed, as she quickly stood up and rushed for the door.  
  
"Boys, how depressing," The youngest sighed, and then got up at a much slower pace than her sister.  
  
"Oh, I do hope he's not too young," Kasumi, the eldest commented, as she was the last to rise to standing.  
  
The middle daughter and her father arrived at the door, and opened it to meet four people.  
  
"S-Saotome?" Soun asked, tentatively, speaking to the one he did recognize, the martial artist in a dirty white gi nodded.  
  
"Tendou," he said simply with a grim tone.  
  
"And..." Soun turned his attention to the two girls of Chinese descent with pink and turquoise colored hair that stood on each side with pole arms, like guardians to the figure in a dark cloak that seemed to repel water from it completely, "and this young man in the cloak?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome," the figure replied, never allowing the hood to leave its head.  
  
"Why's he wearing that cloak?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma with distain. She just met him, and she already didn't like him, he already seemed pretty weird to her.  
  
"Your protection," the girl with the pink hair replied. The answer was lost on the Tendous.  
  
"Hmm, he sounded pretty cute, mind if we got a look at the face?" Nabiki enquired, anxious to see what her potential fiancee looked like. She had to admit, she liked the effimate voice of his, and hoped that he was cute enough to make up for his lack of height.  
  
Genma looked towards the two others that had accompanied him and Ranma, while they looked around cautiously. "Is okay," the one with turquiose hair stated in satisfaction. Ranma turned to look at the girl, who nodded at her in return. Once confirmation was affirmed, Ranma lifted the hood.  
  
All four Tendous had to gasp at the soft radiance Ranma's skin gave off, like a corona or halo surrounding the cloaked figure's head. "Oh... my," Kasumi whispered, gaining a slow nod from Akane. Ranma was simply beautiful, and had an aura that even dwarfed Kasumi's own in sereneness and utter tranquility.  
  
Nabiki managed to swallow a dry gulp, and attempted to recapture her usual sardonic attitude, "My, aren't you a catch?" Ranma's face matched her voice. It was soft and curved with eyes as crystaline as the purest lake's waters against the bluest skies. She had unruly hair that was so red it burned itself softly into their vision, as if demanding that it always be remembered, and under her hairline on her forehead, she held a blue jewel that was more beautiful than even the highest quality sapphire, that seemed sparkle on its own accord, yet flashing with the glitter that was also prominant in Ranma's eyes. Her mouth was slight and in a small pout that showed no ill will, but spoke subtly of infinite sadness that made Nabiki flinch away, lest she lose herself; just from the time she was staring at it alone, her heart raced, as she felt her own temperature rise in a dull heat that spoke of nothing but want. The only description Nabiki could come up with for Ranma, was that he was an Angel.  
  
Kasumi also found herself lost on the girl's face. It spoke of Heaven, of lost mothers and great joys and peace she had never truly known, despite being able to bring her own peace to those around her. She had to fight the urge to kneel before Ranma, unconciously fingering the Christian cross that she had hidden in the collar of her blouse. She closed her eyes, almost feeling like she could bask in Ranma's aura.  
  
Akane's anger at the situation melted away, like water turning to mist before her touch. She still had no intention of marrying him, but her opinion had changed dramatically upon seeing his face. A dull yearning erupted from her, one she had only felt for one other. This time, a feeling of disappointment and guilt did not accompany it like with the other one. It was like she was *supposed* to love Ranma, though she wouldn't admit it to herself.  
  
Soun managed to recover himself, "SON!" With his shout, he threw himself at Ranma, and braced him with a hug. Ranma jolted, but her somber expression barely changed; only enough to be highlighted with a hint of concern as the redhead looked beyond that initiated the hug. Nabiki was the second to shake herself out of her stupor, and noticed her father jolt. With narrowed eyes, the middle Tendou sister walked closer to Ranma, as her father pulled away to attempt to figure out what was amiss. Even in the cloak around Ranma's body, Nabiki noticed two prominant endowments.  
  
"Please, can you stop that?" Ranma softly pleaded in a voice so melodic that Nabiki now knew it couldn't belong to *any* guy. Actually, she couldn't even say it belonged to anything earthly.  
  
The girls that stood on each side of Ranma blinked, as the girl removed her finger from poking Ranma in the chest, and turned a baleful glare towards her father. "Daddy," she started, pointing towards Ranma, "'he'... is a she..."  
  
With that, Soun fainted. The two girls looked at each other, and then turned a sideways glance towards the male on the grown with slight contempt.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Ranma replied, "Accept our apologies for being a bother upon your house." 


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma/Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The three sisters fought to overcome their awe, choosing to divide more of their attention upon either their unconcious father, or the two Chinese girls that sat on each side of Ranma. Unfortunately, they felt all too compelled to look back towards the angelic looking girl, sipping from the solid mug of tea that she had been offered. For their benefit, Ranma did not make eye contact with them, having experience in the effects the unmeasured depths of her eyes have on others. It was far from unpleasant to gaze into her crystaline irises, but the sight that greeted most when they looked upon them too long was something they were far from ready for.  
  
Nabiki's own eyes traced the soothingly smooth contours of Ranma's hands, as she gently gripped her mug as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, and came to the conclusion, as much as her materialisticly rooted mind would allow, that there was something far beyond natural about the red headed guest.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki cleared her throat, and looked down at her own serving of tea, "If you don't mind me for asking... what are you?"  
  
Akane blinked, and looked towards her sister in puzzlement, Kasumi verbally chided Nabiki, "Nabiki, that isn't a polite question."  
  
Ranma lowered her head, so that her dark stone gray hood hid her face but the slight smile that had shown below it that almost make Nabiki swoon, "That's okay, it's a question that needs to be answered."  
  
"Ranma?" the girl with the pink hair enquired tentatively.  
  
"It's okay, Lin Lin. Ah, I forgot to introduce everyone," Ranma pointed to the girl that had just spoken, "This is Lin Lin, and her twin sister is Ran Ran. They are my guards."  
  
"Guards? But why?" Kasumi asked in curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you a martial artist?" Akane added, though her instincts screamed that this flawless girl could not possibly practice anything of violence.  
  
"They are to protect you from me," Ranma replied quietly, and then turned to her father. Genma was sitting in the corner of the room, watching the events, as he waited for his old friend to regain conciousness. He caught his daughter glance in his direction, and nodded.  
  
"But, what could you p-possibly do to us?" Akane asked with a hint of worry in her voice that was barely noticed over the sense of comfort Ranma's presence imbued in her.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath, and stood. She opened her cloak to reveal a white Chinese outfit of the loveliest silk that was lined at the hems with what seemed to be true gold woven into threads. She then untied the bind that held her cloak around her, and removed it. What the girls saw nearly completely overwhelmed them. Even Genma, Lin Lin, and Ran Ran seemed awed at the spectacle, despite seeing it many times before.  
  
Ranma spread her wings, which were covered with what seemed to be the softest down, and flexed them majestically. Kasumi found her faith, the faith that she shared with her mother and no one else in the Tendou household, validated at that moment. Nabiki felt her world pulled away from her, leaving her in a radiant whiteness where only Ranma and her confusion existed; this wasn't possible, but she knew it was real before her.  
  
Akane was the one that spoke, her tone in sheer awe that seemed to be woven with sobs of joy, "Y-you're... a... a real..."  
  
"Yes," Ranma answered for her, "When me and Pop were in China, we had happened upon an ancient training ground. Jusenkyo, valley of the Cursed Springs. Our guide attempted to warn us, as me and Pop sparred over the springs. They were cursed, each one having a tragic story of some sort. The purpose of the training was to balance upon the tall bamboo reed poles that were placed in the springs, lest you fall into one of the springs themselves. At one point, I had found a pole near the base of a cliff that had been rotted from year's wear. I landed upon it, and it broke with my weight."  
  
Ranma sat back down, folding her wings behind her, and picked her mug back up, "At first the guide was not too concerned, since the only one who had ever fallen into the spring was a little boy over twenty years ago, and he hadn't drowned. But... when I emerged...."  
  
The girls waited for Ranma to continue, as she her voice seemed to fade at a far from pleasant memory, "I... was no longer myself. The curse of the Springs is you take the form of whatever had fallen in them. It was originally thought that I had fallen into an uncursed spring, since the boy who had fallen in it long ago had not died in it, and nothing since had approached the spring. That alone should had alerted the guide, but I do not fault him for that."  
  
"But... you're an angel! How is that so bad?" Akane asked, feeling a familiar pang of jealousy, but only a slight pang.  
  
"My original gender is a guy," Ranma replied solumnly, "And this is actually a 'blessing', something that I was given to counter-balance my curse."  
  
"Then... what is your curse?" Nabiki asked, knowing she should be sceptical of the whole story, but finding herself unable to be pessimistic towards Ranma.  
  
"My cursed form is of a demon, a powerful one. It isn't a benevolent being by any stretch of the imagination, and it's goal is a hunger for violence and... revenge for something we do not know what. When I first emerged with the curse, our guide was scared out of his wits, as was my father."  
  
Genma snorted, "I... was merely taken by surprise, is all. I did not fear you would harm your old man."  
  
"I understand, Pop," Ranma replied with a small smile in his direction, "But as I was confused at the time, I was easily subdued, and reverted back to my uncursed form."  
  
"So, you no longer are cursed by a Demon?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I still hold that curse. The guide explained that it would only be in effect when I was splashed with cold water, and hot water would revert me back to what was my normal form. At first the Demon seemed placid, only coming into grips with himself, but, and the guide had promised to lead us to some one who may be able to remove my curse."  
  
"When Ranma come to Amazon Village," Ran Ran interjected.  
  
"Lin Lin no know details, but Ranma fight whole village, Ranma winning badly," Lin Lin added.  
  
"The Demon realized what our intent was, and decided that he must be defeated first if we were to rid him from Ranma."  
  
"From Ranma?" Nabiki enquired, "You're Ranma, right?"  
  
"It was tragic for the Amazons, even when they thought they had hope, they were to fail. It was at that time that the Heavens blessed us... me..."  
  
"And that is when you became an angel?" Akane interrupted again. Ranma smiled at her to let her know that she hadn't been finished yet.  
  
"Ranma's cursed form is able to somewhat manipulate me in my uncursed form."  
  
"Forgive me, but you're a bit confusing. You speak as if Ranma is... someone else?" after Kasumi spoke, she leaned back, and gasped at the sight of Ranma's eyes. This time they were a much lighter blue, like the faintness of the sky, and the irises were trimmed with a gold corona.  
  
"Ranma is between the balance of grave importance. I had failed one soul... once. I will not fail two souls this time."  
  
"Oh..." Kasumi replied, understanding the signifigance before anyone else. Even Nabiki seemed to be at a loss for what was meant.  
  
"My faithful associates, Lin Lin and Ran Ran, along with my Pop, watch over me to ensure that I am not splashed with cold water. The cloak I wear also is for that matter, unfortunately the magic upon it is weak at best, and we do not fear it would last beyond a few more uses, as the rain outside had wore it down a great deal. Hopefully my angel presence will mollify the demon's constant anger if... when it does emerge, and it has its own sense of honor, regardless of how twisted it is, so it wouldn't attack without provication. But we still fear the consequences would be dire if the Devil were to be released."  
  
"You... know it will be released?" Nabiki asked, "Why not just avoid cold water as much as possible? And also keep hot water handy in a thermos or something as a safety measure?"  
  
"The Devil is cunning, and would expect such a ploy, and the nature of the Jusenkyo curse itself seems to make an attraction to me for cold water, it's rather inevoidable."  
  
"Are... are you dangerous?" Akane questioned, now with a slight fear and trepidation in her voice.  
  
Ranma leveled a gaze at her that was remourseful beyond anything Akane could ever find on a human being's face; she almost weeped in dispair for the redhead angel, "Very dangerous, but all we can do is bear it, and hope soon that a positive outcome would be the product of our internal battle. Hopefully, the demon we know as Kazuya will of haste, be defeated."  
  
"If you're so dangerous, why were you allowed to..."  
  
"Ranma wished it," Ran Ran interjected, earning Nabiki's frank gaze.  
  
"Ranma free to go whereever he please," Lin Lin added, scooting closer to Ranma.  
  
Ranma lowered her head, "We all know the reason I had left. The Elders of your tribe were at their wits end in how to deal with me. I was marked by what they believed to be the ancestors, so they could not kill me without earning their wrath, but I was too dangerous for their tribe, in the fact I could potentially revert, and finish the task that the demon had set to do that day. You two are more here to ensure that I actually left China."  
  
"Ranma sworn blood sister to Lin Lin and Ran Ran, we never abandon."  
  
"Is true, Ranma. Not allow you to fight demon alone."  
  
"If you're so dangerous, why are you near people?" Akane asked, forcing herself to utter what felt so wrong to her, but needed to be asked.  
  
Ranma's eyes became tired, "Our travel has been great, can we rest for the evening, so that the morning I can continue? Perhaps your father may recover by..."  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Soun asked, sitting up, and immidiately gazing upon Ranma. The results were expected."  
  
"I guess we should wait until Father is capable of following this conversation," Kasumi sighed, "I shall show you up to the guest room." 


	3. Chapter 2

Ranma/Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
  
The Angel stood floating in the air in soft blue skies with no sun or clouds above her. Below her was a cloud, one that reached the horizon in all directions that rippled in rings towards the center that was below and before her. Her delicate face that was framed in golden full threads, was scrunched up in firm disapproval and sorrow for the creature before her.   
  
Across from her by two meters, stood the Devil. His features were hidden in the darkness that only existed on his side of the plain, where the sky was beyond midnight, and the light itself seemed to come from the clouds below him that were rippling to the center; a menacing violent hue of light that radiated from them with violent energies. His half of the plane blended seamlessly and undiscernably with the Angel's side, but in a way where it seemed to stop almost instantly, but was unoticable. The only discernable features about the Devil, were his glowing red eyes, matched by the glowing red jewel that existed on his forehead.  
  
"You failed once, would be savior, and your interferance was great," the Devil stated in a voice that echoed throught the existance they hovered in. As he spoke, violet lightning shot up from the clouds in the background, seeming to charge the air on his side with malice.  
  
The Angel's face grew a pout, "I admit my failure for you, Mishima..."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT DAMNABLE NAME!!!" Great amounts of lightning beyond him surged across the sky, puncuating his hate for what was once his mortal name.  
  
"Forgive me, Kazuya," the Angel apologised in her soft, yet crystal clear voice, "I mean you no will of contempt."  
  
"Is that so?" The Devil asked with mirth in his voice, "I hold nothing but contempt for you, Heaven Failure."  
  
"You did not deserve your fate, and I grief for that which your fath... for which Heihachi Mishima did to you..." the Angel's face grew firm and determinate, "But I will not allow you to take this poor child with you on your tragic quest for revenge."  
  
"Feh, the boy *wants* to help me!" the Devil growled, "He too wants his own revenge upon his father, for what had been done to him. We're kin in our pains, it's a miracle that his father had not killed him in his insane training regiments."  
  
"Ranma's father is indeed flawed, but he loves Ranma," The Angel closed her eyes, and unfolded her arms as she bowed her head, "and Ranma loves him, as a son should a father."  
  
"HA!" the demon barked, "Such a thing is an illusion that he shall be broken of, once I remove the thin veil you and the other weak mortals he associates with have placed before him."  
  
"It is no illusion, it is something true that even you used to understand..."  
  
"Me? Love my father?" the Devil roared in laughter, "You are dilusional, Heaven Failure. I had NO love for my father..."  
  
"Not for him... for her. You know she grieved for you on your passing."  
  
The Devil's face lost the expression of contempt, and switched to full anger, "Don't... don't you dare bring Kazama into this. It is not the same..."  
  
"Not the same love, but love nonetheless. What you felt... feel for her is real, do you deny it?"  
  
The Devil looked away, "It was a moment of weakness, nothing more..."  
  
"I look at it as your true strength," the Angel replied with a small smile, "and your salvation."  
  
"There is no salvation for the already damned," the Devil retorted, just as their existance began to fade...  
___________________________  
  
Ranma awoke without any outside assistance, and turned to her three still sleeping sentinels. She, Ran Ran, and Lin Lin had gotten used to Genma's snoring, and had failed to be disturbed by it. Ranma smiled, as she looked upon the peaceful faces of the two Amazon girls; though it was their task to watch for her, she felt they deserved their sleep, as they had been working so hard. The red headed angel exited her bedding with a fluid grace, flowing as if her body was encased in a silken guaze that hid her movements, and walked from the room in delicate but powerful strides.  
  
Ranma walked downstairs, paying close attention to ensure that there was absolutely nothing that could, shall we say... put a damper on the morning, and heard the light commotion from the kitchen.  
  
"Morning... Kasumi, was it?" Ranma greeted with a slight and courteous nod.  
  
Kasumi quickly spun in shock, she thought last night was a dream, she could not have truly seen an angel, "God above..."  
  
"Be calm, I'm not looking for praise, but I ask if you want any help?"  
  
Kasumi turned back to the counter so that she could regain herself, "I... I'm fine, Ranma-sama, but thank you for the offer."  
  
"Kasumi, Ranma will do," Ranma replied, "If that is how you feel, then I'll go take a soak in your furo. Um... is it already filled? I'm afraid I can't chance it myself, with my curse."  
  
"Yes.. I filled it when I awoke," Ranma could see the blush building on the back of the girl's neck, which no doubt reached all the way around to her face and beyond.  
  
"You must take good care of your family."  
  
"I am devoted to them," Kasumi stated, turning around. Ranma noted that her eyes spoke of devotion to much more.  
  
"Thank you then, Kasumi." With that, Ranma left for the bathroom. Not more than a minute later, a pink and turquoise streak raced down the stairs. Once they solidified into the two girls that had accompanied Ranma and her father, Kasumi noted the distressed expressions on their face.  
  
"RANMA?" the one with the blue hair, Ran Ran was her name, asked frantically.  
  
"I'm in the bath, don't worry," Ranma's voice cried out from her location. Once both girls noted her voice female, they calmed for a second, and then panicked again.  
  
"RANMA IN BATH?!? IS YOU CRAZY?" Lin Lin shouted, rushing for the direction of the voice.  
  
"Such exitable girls," Kasumi replied, staring to where the commotion was.  
___________________________  
  
Ranma and the two girls emerged from the bathroom a little while after. Ranma was furiously blushing, which only served to make her seem all the more beautiful for it, "Really, you don't need to bathe with me too, girls."  
  
"No problem, is safer that way," Ran Ran stated.  
  
"Ranma is blood sister, Lin Lin no mind."  
  
"Ah, but your modesty..."  
  
"Ranma girl, so is okay."  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm still uncomfortable about it. I still like girls."  
  
"Really? Ran Ran and Lin Lin no notice," Ran Ran replied, looking at her sister with a smile that said otherwise.  
  
"Kasumi, is breakfast ready?" Ranma asked, and then noticed her father talking with the father of the Tendou sisters, "Hello Mr. Tendou, you're not going to faint again, are you?"  
  
Soun looked towards Ranma, his eyes growing wide, "You... you are..."  
  
"Yes... I am, my father I suspect already explained things to you?"  
  
"Yes, he has," Soun replied with a slight frown, and then turned to Genma, "Are you sure this would be wise?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranma asked, with a slight pout.  
  
"Boy, you're going to school," Genma said firmly, crossing his arms in a manner that brooked no argument.  
  
"Pop, I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Don't worry, Ran Ran and Lin Lin will accompany you, so it shouldn't be too much a problem."  
  
"I have no problems about attending, myself, but I can't see them being allowed to attend with me, they belong in their own grade, whatever it may be."  
  
"Ran Ran and Lin Lin no need for stupid Japanese learning, we go and watch Ranma so she do great learning."  
  
"As I said, it..."  
  
"Morning..." Akane moaned, as she walked downstairs, one sight of Ranma, and she was prostating herself before the Angel, "By the Deities, you're REAL!"  
  
"Please, this is embarrasing," Ranma replied in a low voice, and kneeled to help the girl up.  
  
"But.. I didn't... I mean you... I... don't you need to forgive me or something?"  
  
"No, I don't, you're a good person I think, and that is good enough. Have you done anything that needs to be forgiven, or something?"  
  
"I need to confess then?" Akane asked, "Um, can we go up to my room? I don't want the rest of them to hear some things..."  
  
"Akane..." the angel sighed, "Why don't you sit down at the table for breakfast, and we can discuss this rationally." Ranma didn't notice Nabiki quickly sneak away; if she had, she would have seen the expression of intense guilt upon her. Nabiki sincerely did not want to face the angel again.  
  
"All... all right, but I didn't believe in Christianity until... are you sure I'm alright?"  
  
"We can talk on the way to school, would that be okay for you? Whatever Kasumi cooked is delicious, and it's been a while since I had a good home cooked meal. There's plenty of time to talk later." Akane nodded slightly. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ranma/Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
  
"Akane..."  
  
The raven-haired girl quickly turned to the redhead in the water repellant cloak, instantly replying, "Yes Ranma-sam... er, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma ignored the other girl's slip, "Nabiki was in a hurry today, is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, she has lots of things she does before school that she shouldn't be doing. You're not mad at her, are you?"  
  
Ranma blinked, and turned to Ran Ran, who was on her left, before turning back to Akane, "Why would I be mad at her? I can't judge her actions if I don't know what they are, and it wouldn't be my right to, anyways."  
  
"But... you're supposed to do things like that, judge people, right?"  
  
Ranma shook her head under her cloak, and then responded, "Akane, I don't know much about Christian religion, but I don't think it's fair to judge people that way." She stopped, along with Akane, Ran Ran, and Lin Lin, "I'm not perfect, please don't think of me as someone who is above you. I don't think I could stand it for too long."  
  
"I... I don't understand," Akane asked with a slightly urgent tone.  
  
"Akane, people have been treating me like I am a deity come down to either bring them happiness or judge them. If it weren't for Pop, Ran Ran, and Lin Lin, I would be the most lonely person in the world."  
  
"I... I guess," Akane replied, not understanding what Ranma was implying, "Ah... if I can be your friend, I would... I would like that very much."  
  
Lin Lin and Ran Ran nodded in unison, while Ranma merely smiled, "Yes, I would like to be *your* friend." All four of them continued walking, and the redhead noticed Akane stealing glances at her two guards, "Akane, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah... n-not to imply anything, but how do you think they'll get into school?"  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure it'll work out," Ranma stated simply, "but, it would probably be best if..." Ranma pulled to her left, and pulled her cloak tighter against her, while Ran-Ran quickly jumped in front of the redhead, spinning her polearm furiously to deflect the water that had been approaching her ward.  
  
"...They remain around."  
  
"You're not kidding," Akane said, breathlessly from the display, before coming to her senses, "Um, aren't they being overprotective? I mean that was just a little water, your magical hood thing would protect you, right?"  
  
The angel's face grew grim, "Akane, the Devil cannot be let out at any cost. I would sooner die, before he harms someone irrevocably." Ranma chuckled, knowing the question that was on Akane's mind, but she was too afraid of asking, "Why haven't I killed myself, then? To do that would be giving up, and I just won't do that. I will overcome this obstacle without being so drastic."  
  
"Uh, that's good, then." Akane noticed the clocktower of the school not too far ahead, and groaned. Talking with Ranma had caused her to lose some of her typical morning ardor that she used to deal with the spectacle coming up. With a deep breath meant to firm her resolve and determination, Akane stook off into a sprint.  
  
"Aiyah, Akane look she be battle-ready," Lin Lin commented. Ranma motioned both of the Amazon girls to follow her, as she broke into her own run.  
  
They were surprised, to say the least, as they reached the gate just in time for the first boy to fly into the air. The girl they knew was probably Akane was suddenly swarmed by an army of boys in various sports outfits, and as soon as she was enclosed, the mob began to instantly thin.  
  
Ranma motioned for one of his guards to assist, and Lin Lin jumped into the fray, causing the fight to finish that much sooner. As the dust cleared, Akane and Lin Lin were standing back to back, surveying the unconcious mob at their feet.  
  
"What this for?" Lin Lin asked, drawing Akane's attention to her. The raven haired girl blinked, and turned to the Amazon with a frown, "I didn't really need help, you know?"  
  
"No, but you should be gracious for it, nonetheless," Ranma cut in, approaching with a confused looking Ran Ran, "What is this all about, anyway? You were expecting this."  
  
Akane may have felt sufficiently chided by Ranma, but her face darkened, "They think that if they beat me, they can date me."  
  
Ran Ran and Lin Lin's faces brightened instantly. "Ah, so you is great warrior of school? Too, too many boys want date with you!"  
  
"No, Ran Ran," Ranma answered for Akane, "This isn't like your home. Things like this would be harrassment, and Akane obviously does not like it." Ranma turned back to Akane, "How is it they came to this assumption?"  
  
Akane idly reached behind herself, and caught the rose that was about to pass her, "Here's your answer..."  
  
"Evidently, each of them intends to ask you out, Akane, on the dawn that he finally defeats you."  
  
Ranma's face became disconcerted, as Akane replied, "Oh, good morning Upperclassmen Kuno." Ranma approached the pompous looking young man.  
  
"What do you have to do with this? Are you the one who sent these boys to attack her?"  
  
Kuno blinked, and looked at the girl in the hood. Ranma slowly backed up from the sudden change in his eyes. The Amazon sisters did the same, noticing what Ranma did.  
  
"G-goddess...." Kuno breathed, "I... you have been delivered from the heavens, a reward for my great servitude..."  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" Ranma asked, instinctively going into stance.  
  
"I WILL HAVE YOU! YOU ARE MINE!" Kuno suddenly shouted, causing Akane to also go into stance.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, incredulously, "For one thing, I have no intrest in... HEY!" Ranma faded back from almost wild swing from the kendoist, and then leapt back from the return swing. Ran Ran and Lin Lin braced to jump into the sudden fray, but were stilled by Ranma's hand, "Don't, this one's dangerous, and I wouldn't want your laws to become an issue."  
  
Ranma leapt up, and flipped over Kuno's charge, she couldn't fathom what it was that suddenly provoked the young man; perhaps it was the influence of the Devil? "Kuno, why are you doing this? I do not want this fight!"  
  
"SILENCE! I SHALL TAKE YOU AS MINE, GODDESS! YOUR HAND IS TO RIGHTFULLY BE WITHIN MINE OWN!" Kuno bellowed, making another pass at Ranma. The redhead spun her cloak in the way as interferance, hiding her limbs as she parried the bokken strike. One hand grabbed Kuno's wrist, and she quickly redirected his momentum into an advantage for her.  
  
She hopped back, as Kuno slammed into the ground, and was a bit slow to pull himself back up. "Ranma! You cloak is torn!" Lin Lin shouted, causing Ranma's attention to be directed towards it. Akane was the only one that noticed the drops of water suddenly starting to fall sporatically.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied, looking at the tear, "He actually almost clipped me, he is skilled."  
  
"RANMA! CLOAK NO WORK IF TORN!!!" Ran Ran reminded with frantic urgency. Ranma's eyes grew wide, as she saw a wet spot suddenly appear on the concrete she was standing on.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY RIGHTFUL POSSESSION!" Kuno, with all his might, rushed at Ranma.  
  
"NO!" was all the girl got out, before a dark and crimson explosion occured.  
  
Kuno was thrown back, being at ground zero, as everyone in the schoolyard suddenly found the ground shaken from under them.  
  
"What... the..." Akane mouthed, as she pulled herself off the ground from the quake. The wave of power that had washed over her was almost overwhelming, and the sight before her took her breath away.  
  
Where Ranma had stood, now held the place of something... other than the angel. It's dark leathern bat wings unfurrowed from its back, as it slowly pulled itself up from kneeling. Dark midnight crimson flesh flexed with the underlaying sinew and muscle that seemed to demand to explode forth. Black hair which once had been vibrant and glowing red, now was jet black like an oil slick or the oiled feathers of a mangy crow, and was slicked back as if pinned with wax. The pigtail remained, and flapped stiffly in a wind no one else felt. Across the now standing demon's massive chest, a scar of a blood red color stood out, pulsing with its own power. It methodically stepped from the ring of torn cloak that was encircling him, and gave a sinister smile that exibited teeth ment to tear flesh with ease. With his smile, the blood red jewel on its forehead shimmered with evil energy.  
  
"MY ANGEL!" Kuno shouted with a wild look to where the demon now stood.  
  
"Angel?" The Devil replied in a booming voice that struck fear into all around, and pierced everyone psychologically, among other levels of being, "I'm afraid she's indesposed at the moment..." 


	5. Chapter 4

Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
  
Nobody trusted themselves to move within the boring rain, as the creature colored in the blood of midnight stood to height, gazing like a feral predator into the impossibly maddened eyes of Kuno. The Devil flapped its wings once, shifting for a moment the torrental rain that came in his vicinity. It folded its powerful arms across its scarred chest, and tilted its head in contemplative observation.  
  
Kuno's mind was awhirl, trying to configure itself as to the reason his prize from heaven had vanished. The goddess was *his* to do as he pleased, she should NOT be away from him without his consent! The moment he felt the crimson deity's aura, any minor doubts, regardless of how inconsequential they may have been to his conciousness, and ironically held his sanity rooted, were wiped clean; the goddess stood as living proof that his battles were just, that he fought for a greater power than himself. That as he believed where no one else had, the heavens would gift him. His prize had presented itself, and he would not let it escape, no matter what.  
  
"FOUL DEMON! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HEAVENLY TREASURE! SHE IS MINE!"  
  
The Devil snorted, "You think yourself important enough to order me around? You put your infatuation before your life, funny." The Devil had already surmised that the area was full of the weak, those not worth his attention, not worthy of battle. The two that accompanied him could provide minor sport at best, and the raven haired girl could possibly be entertaining, as he could see the underlying rage she carried around with her that demanded to be unleashed to its fullest; the one before him, however, had shown a small amount of ability that could potentially last a deal of time, if he were to hold back, of course.  
  
Kuno let out a wild cry, and charged at the Devil. Everyone in the yard held their breath, frozen into place so that they may witness their school champion fight a creature out of Christian tales, a fight that very well would possibly be an execution. When the two met, Kuno brought his bokken down towards the demon's head, only to have it backfist through it. The blade connected with it's shoulder, and fell impotently to the ground. Before Kuno could react, the hand came back with an open handed slap across his cheek. The Devil then back handed slapped Kuno, and then grabbed the stunned kendoist with his free hand.  
  
"Pathetic," the Devil growled in a low voice that still had a bass that could be felt in every bystander's chest, and the jewel in his forehead flaired with angry, crimson energy.  
  
Kuno soared backwards on a beam of blood tinted energy, and slammed into the school building wall, leaving a massive spiderweb indenture with his collision. At the sight, the Devil frowned, Ran Ran and Lin Lin's eyes widened in disbelief, and Akane was downright shocked as the rest of the students.  
  
"He... he not dead!" Ran Ran voiced with no little awe.  
  
"Stick boy is... strong!" Lin Lin added.  
  
"You... you mean Ranma was trying to kill him?" Akane asked incredulously. She had yet to comprehend the severity of the Devil, despite feeling the aura of malice that seethed from it.  
  
"No 'trying', Devil always succeed," Ran Ran replied with a firm tone, trying to flush out the memory of having to bury several of her tribe sisters. The Devil stormed towards Kuno with an angry look, and when he reached the catatonic kendoist, he punched him with all his might straight in the stomach, causing the wall to cave in even further, but still Kuno's life remained, though by meager strands of fine thread. The Devil backed away, staring at its own hands furiously.  
  
"Damn you..." It whispered, "DAMN YOU!!!!" It brought its fist up, and slugged Kuno in the face, most assurably cracking the cheekbone with its impact, and with the Devil's rising anger, the wall behind Kuno crumbled with the boy's body.  
  
"WE NEED TO STOP HIM!" Akane shouted, and rushed forward. Ran Ran and Lin Lin cursed in their native tongue at the girl's brashness. With the rain pouring down, they knew that any attempt at the Devil was futile, as the only weakness they could exploit was not available. They hoped that, though the loss of any warrior, even one such as Kuno, would be tragic to the demon, its ire would not be directed towards anyone or anything else, and it would consider the local populace as weak. Then, hopefully either the Angel could subdue the Devil from within, as she vowed she would eventually do, or the rain would let out and they could douse it with hot water to revert it. Unfortunately, the Devil felt a morbid obligation to face *any* challenge presented to him, and confront any challenge to his honor.  
  
As one, the twins rushed towards the Devil, easily surpassing Akane, who would have been shocked if she were not so concentrated on the demon that was fighting on the grounds of her school. Lin Lin reached the Devil first, shouting defiantly in a war cry with her polearm raised into the air for a fierce strike. Her shout changed to a rapid expultion of air, as the Devil backfisted her away before she could even bring down her staff.  
  
Ran Ran came in low, stabbing forward with her trident, and the demon thrust kicked her away in another direction. Akane reached the Devil by then, and started into a crescent kick. The kick was almost casually caught, as if to insult the girl, and Akane found herself jerked into the air so fast, she may have developed whiplash. The Devil swung the Tendou daughter to one side like a rag doll, and then threw her away in a backhand toss towards a tree. Akane couldn't see that it would be the middle of her back that connected with the trunk, possibly snapping her spinal column.  
  
Before her fate could be decided, Kuno charged in between Akane and the tree, and her momentum was mostly transferred into him. Kuno was unconcious as his forehead bounced off the tree, leaving a bloodmark from where they met. Akane was excluded from suffering a bruised spinal column, or worse, but the impact still jarred her enough so that she didn't catch herself when she fell back to the ground. Her head bounced once before her whole body settled; leaving her laying with Kuno in loss of conciousness.  
  
The Devil was not happy, it discovered it was being held back from using its full potential, most likely by the damnable Angel, and that these weaklings considered themselves worthy of facing him. He nearly slaughtered a warrior tribe that had existed for many millinea in a single evening; these little brats challenging him were an insult to his power. Unfortunately, the pests would not leave him alone to find his true goal until he did away with them.  
  
"YOU ALL WISH YOUR DEATHS SO SOON, THEN I SHALL GIVE THEM TO YOU QUICKLY! I have another obligation to pursue..." The last part was said almost with a chuckle; Heihachi may croak on his own any day, the geriatric bastard...  
  
The Devil suddenly roared, as two slashes appeared across its chest, matching the bloody hue of the gash he originally carried. Before it could even shout to his attacker to reveal his or herself, it was launched into the air by its jaw, and landed hard on its back on the concrete.  
  
All that were still around either gasped in surprise, or silently cheered, as Genma Saotome suddenly faded into view, wrapped in a black plastic cloak that he borrowed from Kasumi. "You've done enough damage, monster," Genma growled, crouching low in preparation for battle.  
  
"Heh, 'Pop', you really have to show me how to do that technique, one day," the Devil commented with a toothy grin.  
  
Genma's face darkened, "I am NOT *your* father, you beast!"Genma vanished out of the path of the Devil's lunge; its fist finding nothing but humid air. The dark creature's body started to dance from heavy blows from behind from its invisible opponent. It then braced a foot down, and swung the other in a outside crescent kick, once again, an attack not finding its mark.  
  
Genma stepped forward seemingly out of thin air to the front of the Devil, and stabbed forward with both hands with a move intendedd to puncture through an opponent's chest, or break open locked gates. Though the usual result did not occur the Devil slid back in the wet ground, digging furrows with its heels until it came to a stop.  
  
"OLD MAN, YOU ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!!!" Genma didn't answer, instead choosing to vanish again. The Devil stood its ground warily, awaiting an attack from any angle, and after a few moments Genma reappeared above the devil in the air, with his cloak raised and catching air behind him like a parachute, yet lumping out as if it contained sizable jagged rubble. "YOU'RE GETTING SENILE, YOU CANNOT HOPE TO BEAT ME IN THE AIR WITH MY ABILITY TO FLY!!" The Devil raised it wings sharply, creating a vacuum behind it as he did so. Genma smiled; with the ground around it pulverized within the trench that encircled the demon, everything was set.  
  
"DEMON DEEP SEA CHASM!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" The devil shouted, as the ground itself swallowed him up, and concrete simultaniously rained down on it, bombarding it and sufficating as it did so. Genma was still in the air, and reached out his hand to catch the staff that Lin Lin tossed him. The master of the Saotome School of Martial Arts spun the staff around, and then while landing, stabbed the butt of it into the dirt mound, where the demon's head would be. 


	6. Chapter 5

Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
In a realm within Ranma, yet removed from his concious, undetectable but to those that reside in it, an angel dared to gloat in the face of the devil.  
  
"The irony has to be appreciated," the currently less than demure blond angel replied with a smirk that seemed more apt on the face of the one that stood across from her in the part of the mind where darkness and light, heaven and hell, just and indulgent, good and evil were held divided from one another.  
  
"That over-fed fool holds more surprises than I would give him credit for, but do not allow this to comfort your concerns any. The boy is resourceful enough that when the next time I emerge, things shall go differently."  
  
"But..." The angel put her index finger to her chin, "you don't suppose that it is the height of his cunning, would you? Genma Saotome may prove himself as wily as his own son."  
  
"You deem him with too much credit, Heaven-fallen. The man is far from mine and the boy's equal. His shallow tricks will only avail him so far."  
  
"Nonetheless, you will have to be freed, and that I can assure you will prove a more trialsome task than ever before, even without the enchanted cloak."  
  
"Heh, it's the nature of Jusenkyo's magic that will ensure my release. I only but bide my time until that moment."  
  
"Then, we shall have to find a way to remove the curse, will we not?"  
  
The devil grinned toothfully, "And how do you suppose you will do that? We gave our word we would not return to the area."  
  
"I will hold faith that there is an alternative solution that awaits us."  
  
"HA! Just as you desperately cling to the faith in the one who had cast you out..."  
  
"I was never cast out. I left with a mission, and he/she understood," the Angel replied in challenge, narrowing her eyes in displeasure.  
  
"Is that your vengeful temper surfacing?" The devil chuckled, "And what is this 'we' you refer to? The boy doesn't have any wish that I am aware of to lose the freedom of obligation I bring him."  
  
"That is because you only see what you wraught upon his mind; bending him to your whims and skewering his perspective."  
  
"We've been through this before, and you remain the hypocrite. I only show him the truth as it should be, you twist and warp his ideals of responcibility so that he is confused as to believe your way is just and mine leads to loss."  
  
"'Leads to loss'? I never claimed that. I only tell him what I know, that you will bring about his destruction. Do you know that your path will bring him to lose what little he has left?"  
  
"Even if that were true, he would have so much more to gain."  
  
"Kazuya..." the angel bowed her head, and wrapped her wings around herself to protect her body from some imagined cold, "I... you will come to understand in time, what I failed to convince you before your death."  
  
"Your faith will thrice be proven faulted, then." The devil's side of the plain of existance grew lighter, while the angel's grew dimmer, until all that was left was an even nothing.  
___________________________  
  
Akane sat by angel-Ranma's side, feeling the urge to weep slightly, as she looked upon the redhead's dimmed aura; how could something so... so... fulfilling and uplifting contain such evil?  
  
Nabiki felt it too, but concentrated on ignoring it, and utilized the harsh noises from the dojo as a distraction, "Mr. Saotome's really working those two, isn't he?"  
  
"It's not their fault, it's Kuno's?" Akane seethed with a tone that would best be left when refering to the lord of Hell, himself, "He deserved everything and more that he had gotten!"  
  
Nabiki believed with all her heart what her sister said, but her diciplined mind considered otherwise, "He did save you, Akane, at the risk of himself."  
  
Akane gave no reply, instead intent on keeping her gaze upon the beautiful face of the sleeping heavenly figure. She wondered, what would it be like to kiss an angel?  
  
"Akane, what are you doing?" Nabiki asked, catching her sister slowly lean forward down to Ranma.  
  
"I..." Akane suddenly realized what was about to happen, and blushed, "nothing, I was doing nothing."  
  
"How is she doing?" Kasumi asked from the doorway, having left Ranma in the care of her sisters. Akane and Nabiki didn't voice it, but they understood the intense urge Kasumi felt to not be in the room with Ranma like she was currently. They hadn't commented when Kasumi had left after less than a few minutes in a distraught state.  
  
Akane brushed her hand against feathered wings that were softer than a new-born's thin hairs, "She's okay, I think just exhausted."  
  
"That's good," Kasumi stated with a slight tremor in her voice.  
  
"Kasumi, it may be a good idea to fix something for Ranma when she wakes up. If she's tired like Akane says, she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up."  
  
"Of course, you're right," Kasumi replied, taking the excuse to leave instantly.  
  
Nabiki's resolve began to crumble itself, "Akane, I'm going to see how our other guests are faring, are you okay with Ranma?"  
  
"Ah..." Akane felt a little trepidation at the thought of being left alone with the angel, "I-I guess."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and then went downstairs to the dojo.  
___________________________  
  
"Get up."  
  
The two girls, despite the pain they were experiencing, pulled themselves back to their feet, and faced off against Genma, biding his command.  
  
"Saotome, don't you think this is a bit harsh?" Soun asked with slight trepidation. His old friend had been working the two pretty well since they returned from school and laid Ranma down after ensuring she was okay.  
  
"Not by far," Genma replied in a cold voice, without turning to his old training partner, "Begin."  
  
Lin Lin and Ran Ran both charged at Genma, one attacking high, while the other low. Genma slammed Ran Ran out of the air before she could even fully prepare her attack, while Lin Lin found herself suddenly behind Genma, and then back kicked into a wall. Genma was still pinning Ran Ran to the ground with his left hand, before he picked her up and tossed her towards her sister.  
  
"Pathetic, get up."  
  
"Saotome, I must insist..."  
  
"There is a boy in the hospital, severe property damage, and Ranma's upstairs unconcious because I was forced to utilize techniques I abandoned for their danger and dishonor," Genma snapped, still staring at the two twins, "I said get up."  
  
The twins bit back their sobs of pain; even their elders at their worst were not usually as harsh as their current sensei. Of course, this is the first time they've had to face him when he was angry. They stood in unison, and shakily went back into stance with their weapons.  
  
"Begin."  
  
They both attacked Genma head on, striking their pole arms at different positions. Genma guarded against them both, and double kicked the girls to different sides of the dojo. He landed as if he had not done anything yet, and stared with severe irritation forward instead of at the two girls laying off meters to his sides.  
  
"Get u-"  
  
"Genma," Soun cut his training partner off with a solomn tone and expression, gripping Genma's shoulder firmly, "If you want someone to take your fustration out on, allow me to spar with you, then." Soun stared Genma right in the eyes, letting Saotome know that his 'training' of the two young girls had gone on more than long enough.  
  
The elder Saotome jerked his shoulder from the grip, and did not turn to look at anyone, "Alright, girls, we will continue training in the morning. I think it is time to step it up if your current level cannot prevent the catastrophe from earlier today."  
  
"Yes, sifu," Both girls bowed, and carried each other as they limped back into the house.  
  
"Genma, is it really that bad?" Soun enquired with a bit of graveness in his voice.  
  
"Tendou, if there's one thing I would never, ever want to do again, it is face my son like that." With that, Genma walked out of the dojo, right past Nabiki.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Saotome is quite upset with the events of earlier today," Soun replied with a frank, but subdued voice.  
  
"It's not their fault Kuno went over the line! He seemed like he just went crazy, Daddy, it was weird, even for him."  
  
"Kuno? You mean the one that has been harassing Akane?" Soun growled slightly. Ever since he had gotten word of Akane's before school 'activities', the Tendou Patriarch had been eager to personally put an end to the ludicrous behavior of those young men. Unfortunately, his youngest daughter also forbade him to involve himself, telling him she could handle it herself. He was going to have to go past Akane's word, even if he had faith she could take care of herself. If the Kuno boy was like Nabiki said, it may not be long before he becomes even worse.  
  
"Tell me, exactly *how* had he... 'went crazy', as you put it?"  
  
"It was just when he saw Ranma, he totally flipped out.  
  
"Ranma as what?"  
  
"As an Ang... as a girl."  
___________________________  
  
Ranma opened her eyes, to find Akane staring down at her with a great amount of concern. She licked her lips before speaking, "How long was I out?"  
  
"School should be getting out soon, you've been asleep all morning."  
  
"Oh," Ranma-chan replied, "I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience."  
  
"Oh Ranma, it's not your fault, it could *NEVER* be your fault!" Akane argued adimantly.  
  
"I should have been more careful, I didn't take him seriously..."  
  
"Kuno is a lot more dangerous than you could have realized. And since he was acting crazier than I have ever seen him, even more dangerous than I even knew."  
  
"Heh, he seemed pretty sloppy, though he knew how to hold that wooden sword, at least." Akane had noticed it too, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"We just have to be extremely careful around him, no matter what we thought about him, okay?" Ranma nodded best she could from her position.  
  
"Um, Akane? Is there something I may..." Ranma-chan's stomach finished the reply for her.  
  
Akane almost chuckled, "Sure, Kasumi went to make something for you when you wake up, I'll go see if it's ready."  
  
"Thank you, Akane."  
  
Akane got up, and walked to the door. "No, thank you, Ranma," she whispered just low enough so the angel could not hear it. 


	7. Chapter 6

::listening to Utada Hikaru's 'Deep River'::  
Man, this song's beautiful!  
______________________  
______________________  
______________________  
Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
Part 6  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sat outside, gazing at the reflection of the night stars in the fish pond, occationally disturbed when one if its inhabitants came to the surface in search of sustenance. The angel gave off her own dim white hue that in appearance was much more soothing than the light of the porch or the streetlights. If felt, it was like soothing summer warmth after an unbearable winter. It was that very 'glow' that brought a sullen expression to the red-headed angel's face; it didn't escape her attention that Akane instantly felt she wanted... needed to be closer to her, a feeling Ranma couldn't help but want to reciprocate, as it was her nature. Nabiki seemed strong, but the occational moment of weakness was becoming more and more common since she had met the Tendou family. Possibly soon, she would be as deeply entrenched as her younger sister was with feelings for their guest.   
  
Kasumi did all she could to avoid Ranma, not that she could blame the girl. Kasumi always seemed deeply shaken when she was in the room with her. The way she clutched the cross that Ranma could see just barely hidden in her blouse had shown Ranma just how much her appearance had impacted on Kasumi. She was a practiced Christian, and though Ranma didn't know much about the religion, she did know that she was a profound symbol of it. She would have to do well not to sully the girl's faith, she couldn't bare to hurt the older girl.  
  
Their father just outright didn't associate with Ranma. It didn't escape her attention that he was missing from both breakfast and dinner; her own father started to keep distant from her, and that troubled Ranma dearly. Her father was one of the few constants in her life, and she loved him for simply being her father. She looked to him for comfort when times such as these weighed heavy on her For now, all she could do was enjoy the company of the fish that swam as close as they could to her, almost crowding each other in the effort to feel the aura of safeness and contentment she radiated. Ranma would give much to enjoy those same sensations.  
  
The stars in the small waves winked at her like tears glistening from an iota of heaven's light, and she sighed; she dearly wished she was not hurting the Tendous as she was, but she had a grave feeling her leaving would hurt them so much more if certain things were not addressed.  
  
"Would you like to be alone?" It was Nabiki's voice, which surprised Ranma.  
  
"I... would like the company, thank you," the redhead replied, relaxing her wings slightly from where she had them wrapped around herself, and then tightened them against her body as if trying to make them seem as small as possible.  
  
"You don't have to do that for my sake," Nabiki stated, "they're there, I'll just have to deal with the sight of them."  
  
"I'm sorry if I make you so nervous. I would never want to hurt you, or anyone." Nabiki almost crumbled from what Ranma had said to her, but quickly focused on the 'or anyone' part.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Nabiki replied, nonchilantly, as she sat down on a rock next to Ranma, "it's not like you can help it, right?"  
  
"Still, all the same, just my being here is causing you all problems."  
  
"Ranma..." Nabiki schooled herself, distancing herself from the dam holding back her emotions, and praying it held as she addressed the angel, "I would be lying if I said this was something we could all blow off, but if anything, it would probably be best for us if... well..." Nabiki stopped, finding herself gazing in Ranma's eyes, and finding a great peace that should not be found in those seemingly sad crystal blue eyes.  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki's expression change to slight wonder, and slowly turned away from the girl, "Then why do you keep your distance?"  
  
"Huh?" Nabiki asked, almost as if she had just snapped out of a trance.  
  
"You and Kasumi and your father, you're much more subtle about it, but the others don't have your everlasting discipline. I fear that they're suffering from my presence."  
  
"Not as everlasting as you think, Ranma," Nabiki replied in a whisper that Ranma still caught.  
  
"Then, not that I am upset about it or anything, but I can tell you want to express yourself to me like your sister's trying to. It was all I could do to get her to let me leave so that she could finish her homework someone brought for her from school."  
  
"It's nothing, I... just... I just don't know, alright?"  
  
"I understand," Ranma's tone became a bit meloncholy, "You don't have to try to make me feel better."  
  
"It scares me," Nabiki replied, quietly, "these feelings, what you represent, everything about you, it just brings out things, questions that I never would have asked myself, or feelings I just don't know how to deal with. If I had to confront them, I'm afraid of what it would mean."  
  
"I'm not exactly a philosopher, but I think you need to face things as they come. If you don't, then they continue to get at you until they overwhelm you. At least in the beginning, they can be handled."  
  
"I don't know!" Nabiki almost shouted, "I've done things that... that may make me a bad person."  
  
"I don't think you're a bad person," Ranma said in a voice that was almost singing, "In fact, I see an inner beauty that matches your loveliness on the outside, with a little hint of mischief to match your beautiful impish grin."  
  
Nabiki never had a chance. Her tears began to flow unhindered and unrestrained, as she once again stared into Ranma's beautiful eyes, "Th-thank you, Ranma..."  
  
Ranma unfolded the wing on the side Nabiki was on, and used it to pull her to laying her head across her lap, "I couldn't do anything else, but let you know that you shouldn't have to take such an unbearable strain. If it broke you, I wouldn't know what to do, then." Ranma softly pet Nabiki's hair, as she quietly sobbed onto the angel's lap.  
  
"Thank you, oh deities, thank you!"  
  
Akane stood on the porch. She hadn't heard what they were talking about, but the intimate closeness that she saw Nabiki experiencing with Ranma made her jealous. What hurt Akane more, though, was her guilt for that jealousy. Just from the notion, she just knew she didn't deserve to even be in Ranma's presence. Even Kasumi seemed to think she didn't deserve to be around Ranma, and Kasumi was the sweetest person Akane knew. With her eyes closed in deep shame, Akane turned, and walked back inside.  
  
Akane walked by Ranma's father, who glanced at her with only slight concern, before continuing his search for his son. He went out to the porch, where he had known Akane had just left from, and his expression grew furious at the sight.  
  
"RANMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NEAR THAT POND?"  
  
Ranma jolted, as did Nabiki at the shout. The latter quickly wiped her face, and scooted a good distance away from the redhead.  
  
"Dad, I..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET AWAY FROM THAT DAMNABLE COLD WATER, NOW! WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE AMAZONS WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OVER YOU?" Genma's white-knuckled grip threatened to crush through the banister in his rage.  
  
Ranma stood, and then turned to her father with a posture of meekness, "They were exhausted. I told them they needed to sleep, or they wouldn't be any use to me."  
  
"Excuses..." Genma grumbled, as he watched Ranma slowly walk away from the pond. Ranma sighed; even the asthetically pleasing sensation the sight of a body of water was denied her, now. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Why is it she can bring joy to everyone else, but suffer their burdens along with her own already heavy load?  
  
Nabiki didn't miss Ranma's face becoming even sadder than before. "I'm so sorry, Ranma," she whispered with more sincerity than she had used since her mother's death.  
_______________________  
  
Ranma slowly dawned what comfortable clothing she could wear to sleep; that was one thing about her wings, they didn't make dressing easy.  
  
"Ranma..." The redhead turned to Akane's voice.  
  
"Come in." Akane walked in, and froze. Ranma paused, wondering what brought on Akane's reaction, before noticing where Akane's eyes were. The redhead looked down at her bare breasts, and then back to Akane, and tilted her head, curiously.  
  
Akane gulped, as she stared at Ranma wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Though normally the image of such a busty looking girl in boxers would seem a bit comical, to Akane, the sight of Ranma's creamy flesh tipped with pink buds of the most perfect of flowers just seemed to be the most beautiful sight to her on so many more levels than she could comprehend.  
  
Ranma sighed, as she bent down to pick up her shirt from the ground. Not wanting to fight having to put it on at the moment, she folded her arms over it while it was draped over her chest, at leas providing some modesty, "Is there something you wanted, Akane?"  
  
Akane quickly redirected her head, blushing at how she had been staring; it just compounded her sins in her mind, "I'm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."  
  
"Akane, something's obviously bothering you, you don't need to leave."  
  
"I have to, I shouldn't be here with you!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked in that same symphonic voice that she had used on Nabiki.  
  
"I don't deserve it! I was staring at you!" Akane nearly shouted, causing Ranma to idly wonder if all three girls were prone to raising their voices easily in the heat of the moment.  
  
Ranma discarded the though, and decided to be frank, "Akane, are you interested in girls?"  
  
The question shocked Akane out of her self-guilt, but it only served to depress her more, "I didn't used to think so, but when you came, I... I've been having these... urges. I know they're not natural, but with you they just feel so... so right!"  
  
"Akane, for one thing, don't call them 'urges', it just demeans your feelings," Ranma chided, "And just because you feel that way about one person, doesn't put you into a catagory. Though, is that why you fight with all those boys in the morning?"  
  
"No... I would like to talk with them, at least. If they didn't act so much like... like boys! But they just... I just don't like them. If I liked any boy... like that, I want to be friends with them, first. But I can't do that if they're trying to beat me up at school!"  
  
"Have you ever told any of them this? They could get the hint."  
  
"I doubt it," Akane said in a resigned tone.  
  
"Akane, you would never know, until you try."  
  
"Maybe..." Akane replied, looking directly at Ranma's face for the first time during the conversation.  
  
Ranma had been approaching Akane during the conversation, and was now standing in front of her, "I don't think you'll ever be happy, until you find some boy with the same intrests as you, who truely understands what it is to love you. I don't know about relationships, but I-MPH!"  
  
Akane had grabbed Ranma by the back of her shoulders, just above her wings, and the small of her back, and pulled her as close to her as possible; as if trying to absorb Ranma into her. The youngest Tendou daughter had greedily saught after Ranma's lips, sucking lightly with hers at where Ranma's came together at the middle.  
  
Ranma had immidiately closed her eyes, and returned the kiss with angelic gentleness. She brought her hands and placed them lightly upon Akane's waisted, holding her firmly but protectively. Akane finally broke the kiss, pulling away for a bit, then pulled forward again to steal another light kiss, this time finding Ranma's bare flesh against the thin cloth of her pajama top.  
  
"I've been, I've been needing to do that since Nabiki stopped me, earlier," Akane replied, a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Oh? When was this?" Ranma asked with a curious, singing lilt.  
  
"When you were sleeping earlier," Akane replied, her face blushing furiously, "I guess this does make me a lesbian, huh? Deities, I've been wanting to do that so bad..."  
  
"Had you even paid attention to a word I've said?" Ranma asked with a jovial tone, before her expression became serious, "No, it doesn't. What it showed me was a girl who is starved for affection. You get attention, but that doesn't feed the soul..." Ranma brought her right hand to the back of Akane's head, and tilted the other girl's forehead down to her lip's reach. Ranma kissed Akane there, with a kiss that a mothers would give their daughters, a lovers would give to their loves, kind noblemen and priests would give to their peasants in blessing. It was the sweetest kiss Akane could have ever recieved.  
  
"Remember, if you need anyone, I am there for you, Akane. I love you, just as I love your sisters, our fathers... I love you."  
  
Akane couldn't say anything, finding her throat too tight. She shifted her head and leaned her forehead against Ranma's. The angel brought her left hand up, and wiped a single tear from Akane's cheeck, "Now, go to bed, we can talk more in the morning, okay?"  
  
Akane nodded, still not able to fully use her voice, and left the room. Ranma sighed; if she wasn't able to find her own happiness, at least she could provide those around her with the joy they all much needed. 


	8. Chapter 7

Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
Part 7  
  
  
  
"And you don't even realize the harm you cause..." The Devil snorted with a sinister leer on his face.  
  
"How do you assume that I bring harm to those two girls?" the Angel asked, curiously, though not putting much stock into the devil's accusations.  
  
"That is something that works to my advantage. Why should I give that up?"  
  
"Why?" the Angel repeated, "If, indeed I am doing a grave disservice to Akane and Nabiki, would you allow your hunger for a valueless revenge to put them in jeopordy?"  
  
"That is an astute question, is it not?" The Devil's grin got wider.  
  
"This is childish," the Angel retorted, and then sighed.  
  
"Perhaps, but I shall still capitalize on your folly, Fallen One."  
_______________________  
  
"Good morning, Ranma," Akane greeted to the redhead in a more sanguine voice than Soun or Kasumi had ever heard from her. It wasn't that it sounded 'happier', but that it was much more genuine than she had ever put forth in such a while.  
  
"Hello, Akane-chan," Ranma replied, putting on her own smile in return, "I guess you're having a good morning?"  
  
Akane's smile grew softer, "Yes, thank you."  
  
Ranma knew what she was thanking her for, "You're welcome, Akane."  
  
"Ranma..." Soun started, walking in from the kitchen where he and Kasumi were eating their breakfast, "Do you intend on going back to school, today?"  
  
"I... do not think that would be the best of ideas," the angel replied with a sigh, "Perhaps I can attend by correspondence?"  
  
"I'll look into that," Soun said with a nod of approval.  
  
"If you could, I would also like for Lin Lin and Ran Ran to be able to have their schooling."  
  
"Big-Sister..." Lin Lin started.  
  
"Ranma?" Ran Ran finished.  
  
Ranma gave the two girls flanking her a gentle smile a piece, "We do not know how long you may be in what you consider 'the outside world', so it would probably be best if you did so." Both girls groaned at the idea.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," Akane enthuesed, "It would be good if you had something to do than watch Ranma all the time."  
  
"Is our job," Ran Ran replied with a slight tilt of her head, "What more we need to do?"  
  
"Maybe so, but school is very important," Ranma lightly admonished the girls.  
  
"But we warriors who want no more than protect Ranma from inside-demon!"  
  
Ranma cast her eyes downward, after noting the almost fanatical expression on Lin Lin's faceand tone in her voice. "Breakfast was delicious, Kasumi," Ranma called out to the kitchen. The angel then stood up, and patted Lin Lin lightly on the head, "Has anyone woken up Nabiki, yet?"  
  
"Oh, she likes to sleep in, but it would be time for her to wake up," Kasumi stated.  
  
"I'll go check up on her, then," Ranma offered, before heading up the stairs with the two Amazon girls in tow.  
  
Ranma arrived at Nabiki's door, and knocked, "Nabiki? Are you awake?" After getting no reply, she gently opened the door, and entered to find Nabiki still comfortably sleeping. Her alarm clock was buzzing, signifying that it was time for her to be up, but being ignored for it's troubles. Ranma shook her head, causing a few tresses of her copper-glowing red hair to drift to the for of her soft white face. She opened her pure crystal blue eyes that reflected the light of the smile upon her mouth, and motioned for the two Amazon girls to stay out of the room. She gently closed the door, and then walked up to Nabiki's bed. Ranma turned off the alarm clock, and shook Nabiki lightly, "Hey, you have school today, you know? You can't be sleeping in like this."  
  
When she recieved no answer, Ranma snorted slightly, and shook her a bit more firmly, "Nabiki, you're going to be late if you-eep!" Ranma found herself pulled onto the still sleeping Nabiki by her arm suddenly, and now had the other girl's arm's wrapped around her ribs, and leg wrapped around her thigh. Ranma gulped at the sensation, even through her pants and Nabiki's pajamas, but calmed down as she stared at Nabiki's peaceful expression. She had to wake the other girl up for school, but... she couldn't break herself away from the girl's face. In fact, Ranma found herself moving closer to it, and her lips pursing...  
  
"Ranma, is you wake Nabiki?"  
  
Ranma had to both thank and curse Ran Ran for the interruption, and attempted to pull herself away... 'attempt' being the notable word.  
  
"Ah... help?" Ranma mewed weakly, finding Nabiki's grip far stronger than she had anticipated. Lin Lin and Ran Ran opened the door again, and both had to smirk at the sight.  
  
"Ranma move too, too fast," Lin Lin chided.  
  
"Funny," Ranma retorted, again trying to pull herself from Nabiki's grasp, "If you may...?"  
  
Lin Lin and Ran Ran both nodded, and then left the room. Ranma blinked, wondering how her request was miscommunicated and where her two bodyguards were going. She then squeeked, as Nabiki pulled her back down, cuddling her like a human teddy bear.  
_______________________  
  
"Ranma say Nabiki no feel well, she take care of her," Lin Lin relayed to Soun.  
  
"I see..." Soun replied, wondering what may have happened to Nabiki.  
  
"Ranma is so caring," Ran Ran added with a chuckle her sister joined in on.  
  
"Yes, she is," Akane also added with a sigh and a small care-free smile that Ran Ran and Lin Lin didn't miss.  
  
"I see you two are in a good mood, that means you'll put the extra effort into this morning's training." Both girls stopped their giggling at the elder Saotome's voice, and turned around to face him.  
  
Genma apparently wasn't as angry as he was last night, but his iron-stern expression told them that it wasn't going to be an easy rest of the morning. With a resigned nod, both girls went to the dojo to begin warmup exercises.  
  
"Saotome, I hope you will be lenient on them?" Soun warned.  
  
"They'll be fine, Tendou, but I am going to update their training," Genma replied in a conversational tone, "You could watch if you'd like."  
  
"I think I shall," the Tendou Patrairch replied, "Akane, if you would, can you check up on your sister to see how she is faring?"  
  
"Okay, Dad," Akane rushed upstairs quickly, so that she could say bye to Ranma, and quickly check on Nabiki before she got to school.  
  
"Nabiki, are you feeling... okay?" Akane paused, at the sight of Ranma laying on top of Nabiki, with her hands on the older girl's shoulders in an attempt to pry herself out of Nabiki's grasp without hurting her. Akane thought the pleading expression on Ranma's angelic face was so adorable, and walked towards Nabiki's desk, and opened the top left drawer.  
  
"Um, Akane, if you can... give me a little help?"  
  
::Click::  
  
Nabiki's oak hued eyes fluttered open at the sound of her own camera. They then stayed open, staring up at Ranma. Nabiki allowed a relaxed smile to cross her tired looking face, "Good Morning, Ranma..."  
  
"Ah, this isn't what it would appear to be..." Ranma told Nabiki nervously. The older girl gave Ranma a puzzled expression, before she realized, much to her subconcious pleasure, that Ranma was on top of her, and she had her arms around the angel's ribs just below where the wings joined her back.  
  
"And, how did this happen?" Nabiki asked, raising an eyebrow to compliment the smirk on her face.  
  
"I was trying to wake you up for school," Ranma stated in a dry tone. The reply caused Nabiki to quickly turn to look at her alarm clock, causing her to squawk in dismay, and toss Ranma to the side onto her bed. Akane watched her sister rush through out the room, quickly getting ready for school. She didn't have the heart to tell Nabiki she put her blouse on inside-out.  
  
Once Nabiki was out the door of the room, Ranma finally blinked, "That... was peculiar." Akane nodded, and giggled at Ranma's bewildered expression.  
_______________________  
  
Akane walked up to the school, her happy expression never faltering, even as she saw the line-up of the idiot squad. As she got to the gates, they charged, shouting their usual idiocies and proclimations. Akane stood calmly at the school gates, surprising everyone witness in the usual morning madness, when it suddenly got even madder...  
  
With but a simplistic gesture and a single calmly spoken word, Akane had frozen all the boys charging to the spot.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Now, if I have your attention?" Akane enquired, lowering her hand from raising it for a pause from the attack, "I would just like to say, if you do want to date me, all you have to do is ask me... politely."  
  
The words from Akane's mouth were so powerful, even moreso than her raised hand, as it would lock the boys in their spots, as their minds attempted to wrap around what they were just told. The only movement they made, was to part so that Akane could happily walk towards the entrance of the school, with just a little more bounce in her skip.  
_______________________  
  
Ranma leaned out the window of the guest room, catching the light sounds of Lin Lin and Ran Ran training with her father. The angel sighed to herself, keeping the recollection of Nabiki's scent in her mind; the soft smell of a lavender soap she used the night before, mixed with the fair tint of her cotton pajammas. She pressed herself tighter against the windowsill, as she could still feel her body against the older girls; slightly different in tactile sensation than it was when Akane embraced her the night before.   
  
Akane's own smell consisted of the light body spray she put on after her own shower that had a luscious fruited aroma to it that Ranma could almost taste on the girl's lips. The redheaded angel had to wonder what Kasumi's was like. The eldest Tendou sister would probably feel softer against her, as she didn't have the lithness that Nabiki had, or the muscle tone of Akane's heavily exercised facade or Lin Lin and Ran Ran's well toned and still budding bodies...  
  
Ranma groaned, and leaned forward out the window. The thoughts running through her mind were sensual, not sexual, but she had to gripe about those thoughts belonging to her guy body, not a girl's, even an angel's. Then again, she was truly a guy, so it had to be okay.  
  
The young angel had to admit, though, that it did take her mind off her current woes, and she enjoyed thinking about the other girls. It brought a comforting warmth to her that radiated in her like a soothing light in a foggy night. She wondered what Nabiki and Akane were doing at school at the moment, and what Kasumi was up to. She concerned herself with Lin Lin and Ran Ran's welfare, but didn't think her father would go too far in the morning training... without her noticing anything drastic being set up, at least.  
  
Her face was slightly brighter with the smile that graced it. Ranma had found something to take her own personal joy in; the love she had for the girls around her. And if she could break through to Kasumi, the love they all would return for her. 


	9. Chapter 8

Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
"Nihao, Ranma," both girls chirped, their voices much more cheerful and lively than their appearance.  
  
Ranma winced slightly, her father definitely put them through the ringer, "Hey, how you two doing?"  
  
"Oh, is fine, Ranma," both of them sat down on each side of Ranma on the porch steps, flanking her, and then leaning their heads against her shoulders, "We so tired. Ranma father make us work too, too hard."  
  
Both girls sighed in unison, as Ranma wrapped her wings around them, "You can rest now, I wouldn't mind, if you like." It didn't take much for them to cuddle tighter to her, and begin to drift off. Within her wings, Ranma wrapped her arms around the two overworked girls, enjoying their contentful faces as they indulged in the secure aura that the angel radiated, and idly wondered if she had ever worn that expression in her young life.  
__________________________  
  
"Akane, what was that all about?" one of the youngest Tendou's classmates asked her, as the teacher had her back to them while lecturing.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you do to those boys? Was it some secret martial arts technique?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
The girl's expression grew slightly shocked, "I mean... they just... stopped when you told them to!"  
  
"And why wouldn't they? I mean I don't think I ever asked them to," Akane replied with slight mirth.  
  
"I guess... What about those Angel and Devil Cosplayers? Who were they, anyway?"  
  
Akane almost chuckled; of course, the whole school would find some excuse to dismiss the surreal yet infinitely serene and comforting feeling that a true angel amongst them would bring. That didn't upset Akane at all, for Ranma was now her own personal sun that kept her warm in the dead of fall. She could barely wait for school to get out so that she could get back to the redheaded heavenly being. It wasn't exactly torture, per say to be away from her, but it felt as if she were missing something, only recognized by the numbness of the spot in her heart it would be.  
  
"Oh, she was only going to be around for a day or so, I'll let her know you missed her, though."  
  
"What about the devil guy? His costume was awesome, truly scary!"  
  
"Hopefully, we won't see him again," Akane chirped in a sanguine tone that did not match her message.  
  
"You know? You sure seem happy today..." another girl enquired. Akane tilted her head before responding.  
  
"It's going to be a good day."  
__________________________  
  
Nabiki found it difficult to focus on class, concerning herself instead with the memory of waking up with Ranma in her arms. It felt so *right*, just as her forgivness did. Nabiki smiled even brighter; Ranma had given her forgivness! Sure, she like to play jokes on her siblings and friends, but sometimes seemingly harmless pranks or small schemes to get money added up to a great deal of angst for others involved, and Nabiki occasionally allowed the thought to cross her mind that because of this, she may not be the good person she considered herself.  
  
Normally, she disregarded her self-doubt, and continued with her life; deciding that it had no impact on her now, or would it in the future. Suddenly, the possible future arrived on her doorstep, and left her questioning every single negative judgement she had ever made in her life.  
  
The feelings Ranma brought out within her forced her to confront notions she precariously disregarded as religous nonsense. She knew her older sister Kasumi was a practiced Christian, like their mother was, so she had a bit of knowlege of the practice. The emotions, the feelings that she experienced whenever she was around the presumed angel, in her opinion, could not be faked in the least. That was with even resisting the urge to prostate herself before the Heavenly spector. It was a Herculean feat of will for her to even keep ignoring Ranma as she did, and even then, she found herself drawn back to her like dehydrated man to a fresh oasis in the Sahara; she just found immense relief being near Ranma.  
  
When Ranma told her that she held no ill will to her, it was like darkness wiped clean from her soul. She had never felt so uplifted, so refreshed in her life that she had to cry, she had to give into the infinite well of joyous emotions that overflowed throught her whole being, and at the time, it felt like nothing else in the world existed but her, Ranma, and forgiveness.  
  
Now, she was removed from those emotions that forced her intellectual mind into temporary submission, and she pondered exactly what it was that Ranma did to her, Akane, and possibly those two girls that came with her. It was a loss of independance, almost. As if she would accept Ranma without question into her heart, and challenge anyone that would bring ill or harm to the angel.  
  
It's hard for her to break from her cynical nature, but she had to wonder if the nature of Ranma was benevolent, or malevolent. Whichever it was, Nabiki had the looming suspicion that either way, she and everyone else involved may be facing a trial that will test the very nature of their spirits and resolves.  
__________________________  
  
Akane arrived home, and didn't even bother to announce her presence, as she immidiately saught Ranma out. She found the angel sitting on the porch with her wings enveloping herself and her two bodyguards. Ranma-chan's head perked up, and she turned a smile towards Akane in greeting. The youngest Tendou sister walked onto the back porch, and kneeled behind Ranma, giving her a light hug around the neck.  
  
"So, how was school?" Ranma asked, patting Akane's arm lightly.  
  
The raven-haired girl noted the two peacefully sleeping girls, "It was... better. They're asleep at this time of day?"  
  
"My father put them through the wringer this morning. They've been out for almost four hours."  
  
"Ranma, isn't that uncomfortable?" Akane asked with a slight incredulous tone.  
  
"I don't mind," Ranma replied serenely, before turning to look at the two girls snuggled against her, "I don't mind one bit."  
  
Akane got a micheivous grin on her face, "How about one more?" She then quickly moved around Ranma, pried her wings open from the front, and leaned the back of her head against Ranma's stomach before the other girl could reply. instead of any words, Ranma simply chuckled, and stroked Akane's long hair.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Ranma sighed, and motioned Akane to stay where she was, "Yes, father?"  
  
"Do you intend to practice today, or are you going to laze about?"  
  
"We can spar in a little bit, I promise."  
  
"If you must," Genma walked back into the house without further reply.  
  
"How can your father be so cold to you?" Akane asked, almost yawning.  
  
"I... it's not his fault. He's trying to deal with me the best he can. I still love him, and I hope he knows that."  
  
"Is there anyone you *don't* love?" Akane asked with a slight giggle, snuggling herself closer to Ran Ran's side within Ranma's embrace.  
  
"I... no, no there isn't," Ranma replied with a chagrined tone, before her voice became something more suited for reciting the most uplifting of poetry, written with Heaven's stars upon the black canvas of the night, "There's just such beauty in everything and everyone that I cannot bring myself to feel any ill nature to anything. I hope this doesn't make it seem to you that my love for you is trivial."  
  
"It doesn't, not at all," Akane replied, as if she had thought about the question heavily, and found the answer extremely surprising to her awe, "It's like you can't be anything but sincere to me!"  
  
"I guess," Ranma replied, a bit tersely, not that Akane even caught the tone.  
  
"Mmm, I see why they...*yawn*... were asleep here for so long."  
  
"They're all so content..." Ranma thought to herself, but out loud, she said, "Yeah..."  
  
Ranma missed her training appointment with her father.  
__________________________  
  
"Oh, hello, Nabiki," Kasumi greeted, as her sister walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sis, why do you avoid Ranma all the time? I know why last night, but you still seem like you're scared to death of her."  
  
Kasumi stopped what she was doing, and bowed her head, "She's... she's a real angel, Nabiki."  
  
"Well, we've already established that," Nabiki replied in a sardonic tone, "what is it that's bothering you about her, really?"  
  
"She's..." the eldest Tendou daughter gripped the cross under her blouse with her free hand, "Mother was taken away from us by angels..."  
  
Nabiki blinked at the reply, "Uh, you're not blaming Ranma, are you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," Kasumi replied avidly, "she just... makes me so uncomfortable. For so long, I wore this cross because mother gave it to me. She told me that I should wear it, and pray for her when the angels came to take her to heaven."  
  
A shiny sliver splashed against the kitchen counter, "They took her from us, they didn't even let us say goodbye to her that night. Since then, I've had to ask myself, why would Mommy believe in a religion that would take her from us? Why didn't they take us? Why..." Kasumi quieted, as she and Nabiki felt the presence.  
  
"Maybe because it was her time, and it was not yours," Ranma answered, "I'm sorry, I was on my way upstairs, and I stopped by. I'll be going, now."  
  
"You know? She'll forgive you, if you ask," Nabiki stated softly to her sister.  
  
Kasumi gripped the cross tighter, "I'm not ready, yet."  
  
Nabiki nodded. She was surprised at the confession her sister made. She had always thought Kasumi was stern in her practices; to hear her say she's even questioned it, had her re-evaluating her older sister. Christian religion one of the few things Nabiki remembered her Mother by, as she would tell them stories from the bible when they were younger; explaining the morals of each story to them. Their father was Shinto-Buddhist, so he didn't typically share her opinions, not that he didn't love her any less, but it made it something that made up the person their mother was. Nabiki thought Kasumi practiced it for their mother, which she did, but even a slight challenge to it by her older sister made Kasumi more... herself suddenly, than their late parent.  
  
"Sis..." Nabiki stated, meaning the word more than she had in a long time. She reached around, and hugged her older sister lightly, "We all have had our doubts, but when you're ready, I think Ranma will listen."  
  
Kasumi nodded, but didn't turn around. 


	10. Chapter 9

Whooo, suffering a massive migrane headache when I wrote this, so forgive the lack of waxing poetry crap...  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
  
Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
  
The fight was kept mostly on the ground, as Ranma would clearly have the advantage in the air. Genma grunted with exertion, but didn't allow it to show on his expression. Ranma herself held a smile symbolizing her enjoyment of the spar, as she had not been able to do this often with her father anymore.  
  
"You're slowing down, old man!" Ranma chided, darting back from her father's hook kick. Genma didn't respond, choosing to keep his concentrated and stoic expression up fully, and launching on the offensive again. Ranma-chan pouted somewhat, as her father did not attempt to trade off banter, but chuckled slightly, when she spun away from his thrusting fist.  
  
All members of the household, other than Kasumi and Soun, witness the fight with mixed emotions. They could all tell that it was something Ranma enjoyed, but it just seemed so wrong to see her in even a mock conflict.  
  
Lin Lin and Ran Ran were thankful for Ranma's intervention, as the angel's father saught to pick up where they had left off the previous day, meaning their unindearing pain. Wether by Ranma's design or by chance, the were in gratitude to Ranma.  
  
Ranma almost danced around her father's extremely fast attacks, which were getting increasingly faster as time went on. Genma's own expression was starting to darken, as he put more and more into it. Ranma herself seemed obvlivious to the change in her father's behavior.  
  
"Should it be going this far?" Nabiki asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Is okay," Ran Ran placated, "Ranma and Sifu too, too great martial artists!" The expression on her face, when she turned to watch the fight, did not match her confidence.  
  
Ranma smirked, as she slightly hopped over her father, who had committed to a lunge forward. She then flapped her wings once, to gain a second more of air-time, as her father attempted a foot sweep to where she would have landed. Making one of her few attempts at retaliation, Ranma dropped into her own foot sweep, catching Genma off-guard, and sending him to the ground. With an almost feral growl, Genma turned and lashed out a kick to Ranma's ribs from his prone position.  
  
The angel deftly caught the kick, still smiling, "I think that's enough, good spar." She pretended not to notice the look of utter horror on her father's face. Ranma turned to her audience, "Let's go see if Kasumi's almost done with breakfast, I'm starving!"  
  
With slow, concerned nods, everyone else left the dojo, followed by Ranma. Genma pulled himself into sitting, still with wide-eyed expression. He had come so close that time. Even if Ranma did easily guard against it...  
  
Genma meditated to once again get his emotions back under the stern control he had erected since first experiencing Ranma's angelic presence.  
____________________  
  
"I will see you two when you get back from school," Ranma stated, returning the hugs Nabiki and Akane saught from her. The angel backed away from the girls, motioning them to go about their way. Once they were beyond the front gates, Ranma sighed to herself, and decided it was time for a talk with her father.  
  
She found him in front of the shougi board with his friend and training partner, and from the rather one-sided battle in Soun's favor, her father's mind wasn't completely on it.  
  
"Fath-... Pop, mind if we talk a minute?" Ranma asked from a distance. Both martial artists looked up; both wearing startled expressions. Genma's eyes roamed the room, before coming to rest on is friend's. Soun misunderstood the plea.  
  
"I have a few errands to run, take as long as you like." Soun quickly got up, and walked briskly for the front door. Lin Lin and Ran Ran walked from the kitchen from where they were assisting Kasumi to find out what was going on.  
  
Genma fidgeted, as Ranma sat across from him, "I'm sorry."  
  
Genma's eyes narrowed, "You're always apologizing, boy. Quit beating around the bush."  
  
"You've been fighting me, and I never even noticed it," Ranma made sure not to meet her father's eyes, knowing the effects would be counter-productive to what she was trying to discover.  
  
"Boy," Genma stated in his gruffest tone, "Every day since you've gotten that damn curse, it's been an uphill battle for anyone who gets near you. The only thing we can do now until we cure you, is to grin and bear it the best we can."  
  
"But hiding your feelings isn't a good way to do it," Ranma's voice was almost pleading, "Even I can figure out that eventually, it's going to drive you crazy!"  
  
"Ranma, I've been practicing the art for over thirty-five years," Genma replied solumnly, "I'll tell you right now, that it's only a matter of dicipline."  
  
"The same dicipline that I saw falter during sparring today?" Ranma asked in a quiet, but understanding tone, "Eventually, you may even become a greater danger than my other half."  
  
"Don't..." Genma blinked, before settling down, "Don't attempt to psycho-analyze me, boy. If you only knew the damn pressure I'm under from you. It's FAR more than your damn aura! Don't you get it?" Ranma slowly shook her head, making sure to keep her umpulse to stare her father down at bay, "The day before yesterday, when I had to fight you in your other form, I know damn well that one fight, one of use will not survive!"  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped forward on their own accord, "Wha...?"  
  
"If you can even fathom having to deal with the consideration of sanctioning your own child, like have had to TWICE now, we would not be having this discussion."  
  
"How about you go out, take Soun and go have a few drinks and unwind," Ranma suggested, "I can't say I understand what you're going through, but I do know that you need to relax once in a while."  
  
Genma gruffed, but then considered the idea. He turned to Ran Ran and Lin Lin, "You two, I can trust that we will not have a repeat of before?"  
  
Ranma answered for them, "They'll be finding their own respite. I'll just be sitting in the guest room meditating. I have some of my own... issues I need to internally resolve." Ranma folded her hands in front of her, and looked down on the shougi table.  
  
"Not an option," Genma counted in a commanding tone, "They will be by your side, as it is their duty."  
  
"They do have their own lives, father."  
  
"Is okay, Ranma, we honored to guard you!" Ran Ran interjected.  
  
"Lin Lin no want to roam around smelly neighborhood," Lin Lin added.  
  
Ranma sighed, "I understand. I don't think I will be in any danger in the guest room. But, if you like, you may check to ensure there aren't any hazards that could raise. After that, I would rather be alone." Both girls nodded, and rushed upstairs.  
____________________  
  
Ranma folded her legs under her on the wood floor, and closed her eyes. Something still bothered her since the other night, and for the life of her, she could not decipher what it is. In moment's time, Ranma was away from conciousness.  
  
Lin Lin and Ran Ran had looked on, and nodded, when they saw no danger. Both girls retired to the dojo for some training that was a bit... lighter than what they had forced to recieve.  
____________________  
  
The Angel stared at the Devil firmly, "You speak that it will be me that brings the most harm to Ranma..." Her eyes hardened, "You will explain."  
  
The Devil grinned ferally at the rather impotent threat, "I'm afraid that will have to wait..." his smile got even deeper, "I'm up now..."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Heh, water-magnet, my dear."  
____________________  
  
Kasumi thought about what her sister had told her last night; thought long and hard. Ranma just scared her too much, and it wasn't something she could confront at the moment. Thankfully, Ranma herself said she understood, and for that, Kasumi was grateful.  
  
She brushed the mop across the floor towards Akane's room, sliding her right foot back. There was a spot on the floor that made Kasumi frown. It wouldn't come up with a stroke, so she endeavered to put more force into it. As she bore down, her foot slid back, back into the bucket of mop water she had been using for a good portion of the household. The mop water that had cooled down.  
  
Almost immidiately, Kasumi felt the bucket tip over, and swore to her self for her inattention. It was seeping under the door to the guest room, and quickly needed to be mopped up before it became too much of a problem.  
  
Kasumi opened up the door, and gasped; coming face to face with another representation of her faith.  
  
The devil's expression was cool, as he stared back at the girl. After several moments, which seemed like several eternities to Kasumi, the devil smiled in an unsettling way, "Kasumi," with his acknowledgement, he started towards the door, and out the room.  
  
Kasumi stepped back, clutching her mop as if it were her only protection. With a deep breath to firm her will, Kasumi spoke, "Would... you like a cup of tea?"  
  
The devil stopped, as he was passing Kasumi, and stared at her with an incredulous expression. 


	11. Chapter 10

Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
  
  
  
The devil smiled in an unsettling leer that caused Kasumi to shift. He was enjoying the nervousness he was instilling in the young woman, but more really wanted to savor the...  
  
"Aiyaahhhh."  
  
Ah, yes, the dual cries of his two 'guardians', when they found him sitting in the tea room, across from Kasumi, savoring a very well blended jasmine and mint tea.  
  
The two girls shifted nervously, as they started to bring their weapons to bare. They were very hesitant to make any moves against Devil-Ranma, particularly with him in such close proximity to the eldest Tendou Daughter.  
  
The devil turned to them with a menacing glare, not even setting his mug of tea down, and made the decision wether to fight or stay their hand for them, "Sit."  
  
As if it were a command they HAD to obey, the two twin sisters sat down; each on one of Kasumi's sides. Ranma continued to stare at them, addressing them once more, before returning his attention to Kasumi, "And put your weapons away. The two of you have manners, do you not?"  
  
"I do not know how long it has been since I could be able to drink such lovely tea, I thank you." Ranma remained polite and courteous to his hostess, after deciding, on a whim, to indulge in her offer. There was something satisfactory about it, as he was sure she only offered with it being the only thing that could come to her terrified mind. He also found the opportunity for something else, a chance for future mischief that if carefully set, would leave him greatly rewarded over his nemesis within.  
  
Kasumi's hands played over one another, as she held her mug. She was truly surprised to find the one Mr. Saotome, the two girls that sat on each side of her, and even her own sisters seemed to dreadfully fear accept her invitation with a grateful smile and a nod. She found herself relaxing a bit, maybe he wasn't as dangerous as they all presumed? "I'm glad you like it. It was our mother's recipe."  
  
The devil fought to raise his eyebrow, noticing not even a slight of hesitation in her voice; his girl was interesting, if she could cover her fears so well. "I presume your mother's dead?"  
  
It was blunt, precise, and painful blow to Kasumi; the way he said it with such a factual tone that seemed not to hold an iota of concern. "Yes, she died when I was young. I miss her very much, and wish to honor her memory with the love I still hold for her." Kasumi raised her eyes to stare at the devil, bringing him to notice the slightly glossy state from unshed tears.  
  
He also didn't miss the implied anger at his reply; truly, even if she wasn't a fighter, she was of great intrest to him, "I apologise if I'm touching on a subject that is upsetting you."  
  
Kasumi frowned, realizing he didn't either know what truly upset her, or didn't care. "Don't apologise," she stated in a firm tone that only allowed a glimmer of her irritation through, "I was the one that brought up the subject, not you."  
  
The Devil nodded, "I do not even recall my mother. In fact, I haven't even thought of her for quite some time..."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head to the side, "You don't remember your mother?"  
  
Devil-Ranma smirked, and took a sip from his tea, before answering, "It isn't a concern now. She isn't part of my agenda at the moment. I will decide to seek her out if I ever deem it necessary." The two Amazon girls looked back and forth from the devil to Kasumi and back, as if they were watching a slow motion ping pong game.  
  
"Don't you care to see your mother? To know if she's alive or not?" Kasumi enquired with a somewhat shocked tone, "She must miss you a great deal."  
  
The devil snorted, "It's not important."  
  
"Not important to Ranma, or you?" Kasumi asked in a tone of challenge.  
  
Devil-Ranma bristled at the implication, "I *am* Ranma. Unlike with my other curse, I am fully in control of my wants and what I do."  
  
"Other curse?" Kasumi parroted, confused, before realizing he was talking of his angel form. She then realized something, she felt so much less anxious around Ranma's current form than the other.  
  
"Heh," The devil closed his eyes, drinking in the confusion of the three girls across the table, "She restrains me, even in my current form. She thinks she's doing me a favor, one imposed upon me without my consent."  
  
"But you hurt people! You attempt to kill village!" Ran Ran challenged.  
  
"Without Angel, you kill many more! Even stick boy!" Ling Ling continued.  
  
The devil restrained a laugh, "How funny. Isn't it the nature of your tribe to thrive on battle? You are a village of warriors, who live and die for battle. I merely challenged you... all of you. As for the Kuno...sempai," the devil managed to say the addressment as if it were disgusting bile being rolled from his tongue, "It was he who attacked me, first. I have a right to defend myself from aggressors."  
  
"Is different!" Ling Ling argued, "You devil! You-"  
  
"And that's your argument? I'm the Devil?" Devil-Ranma no longer bothered to withold the robust roar that had built up inside himself, "Don't decieve yourself, trying to justify the losses to your tribe. They fought honorably... to an extent, and died valiantly. Then again, if they were stronger, the death aspect would be moot."  
  
Both Amazons began to seeth, not realizing they were being baited. Kasumi didn't realize this either, but came to their rescue, "Is there nothing you live for, other than to hurt others? I... I pity you."  
  
The devil's humor turned to heated anger. The snarl that crawled across his face like a wounded jackel sparked a shiver through Kasumi that held firmly to her being. "I do not want your pity, nor do I ever need it," he seethed, before calming somewhat, "And I do not live for hurting others, just one in particular."  
  
"You father?"  
  
The devil's face became empty of emotion, "No, I refer to the one who is truly responsible for my curse. A man who would throw a child to his death, for the only reason to satisfy a morbid curiosity to see if his heir was truly strong..." The devil's smile returned; a different smile from any Kasumi could ever become accustomed to. It was as feral as a wild animal's, yet cunning as the most deadly assassin, "He will soon learn how strong I've become. Even a volcano will not keep me from finishing him off. I'll make sure the cliff is higher, and toss him off of it several times to ensure I did it right this time."  
  
It was the vehemance in which he spoke that gripped Kasumi's soul like a vice, "I... I didn't realize."  
  
"It isn't anything you should concern yourself with," the devil interjected. He was rather dumbfounded to find himself revealing so much to the young woman. He couldn't comprehend why he felt the obligation to make the girl understand him. She was inconsequential, and soon he would be out of her life for good. There was no reason for him to explain himself.  
  
"I... I cannot condone the slaughtering of anyone who has fallen by your hands, or even crippled by your actions," Kasumi retorted with a certain fire, "Their lives were ruined by your callousness. Did they deserve to die, just because you wished to fight them?"  
  
The devil narrowed his eyes, but didn't verbally respond. Feeling power over the creature across from her, she continued, while staring directly into his eyes. "They were people who had a right to live, and not just for your entertainment. You wish vengence on this man who made you what you are right now?" Kasumi leaned back, and finished with a sorrowful tone, "He succeeded, even if you do kill him. You're already just like him."  
  
"I AM NOT LIKE THAT BASTARD HEIHACHI! YOU WOULD DARE MAKE SUCH AN ASSUMPTION?!?" The devil had slammed his palms into the table, breaking it in half, while leaning forward into Kasumi's face. The eldest Tendou daughter stared back defiantly, while holding onto her cup of tea she had managed to save before her outburst. The two Amazons had jumped back, ready to retrieve their weapons in an instant. They were extremely shocked to see Kasumi staring down a creature capable of wiping out a village of the world's greatest warriors, and holding her own without fear.  
  
Kasumi herself didn't even realize anything beyond her own anger, pity, and sorrow. Anger that this thing would treat other lives with such contempt, sorrow at his plight, and pity for not even caring what he became, other than being even compared to this Heihachi person.  
  
"Is Heihachi your father? Because I do not believe you're Genma Saotome's son."  
  
Ling Ling and Ran Ran pulled their weapons to the for, as the devil's expression became angrier. Suddenly, like a swift downpour washing oily water into the gutters of a desolate streetway, Devil-Ranma's expression changed from fury, to hearty humor by the way of soul-shaking laughter.  
  
"Exellently played, Kasumi-chan," the devil complimented, sitting back, "I assure you, I am Ranma Saotome, but I will admit that my curse helps me to... view a different perspective that I find myself agreeing with a lot."  
  
Devil-Ranma's head perked up, before his hand flashed. His left hand was now holding Kasumi's still rather warm tea, while his right hand slammed away a reacting Ran Ran, and his left wing slammed Ling Ling to the side. "I truly enjoyed this time with you, Kasumi-chan, but I'm afraid that we must keep this whole ordeal a secret." With that, he upended the contents of the mug onto his head. 


	12. Chapter 11

Ranma/Tekken  
A Warring Concience  
The angel sat in the middle of the dojo on her knees, with her wings spread to each side of her. Her head was bowed, eyes closed, hands clasped before her, as she attempted to contemplate why she didn't decide to take the opportunity to escape, as she knew was her primary goal when she was... him.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Please, I would like to be left alone, right now," Ranma whispered, barely audible to Akane.  
  
The sorrow in her voice threatened to rip Akane's chest in half, and force her to plead to whatever gods existed to rid the beautiful creature before her of the pain she endures. "No," Akane replied, barely keeping her voice from trembling, as she approached the angel that sat in the darkness of her dojo.  
  
The soft, feathery wing that glowed in the slight moonlight twitched at Akane's ever so gently careful touch; a touch given by someone fearful that the object they were in contact with would shatter into oblivion. "Kasumi told you?" Ranma enquired, turning to Akane to assure her that she was okay.  
  
The raven-haired girl flinched at Ranma's expression; one that danced in multiple spectrums of emotions, though the most sanguine ones were given by a false light. "Yes, and it isn't your fault, Ranma." Akane stated, giving into the urge to hug the redhead.  
  
Ranma returned the hug, but gained no solice from it; more for Akane's benefit than hers, "Is it? Remember, Akane, it's still me, and it always will be my decision."  
  
"How can you be sure of that?" Akane asked, snuggling closer to the smaller girl. Ranma idly began to stroke Akane's hair; the shiny blackness reflecting a violet blue hue from the outside moonlight.  
  
"If anyone would know what it is I would think, it's me," Ranma replied, maneuvering Akane into a cradle in her arms. "I can't doubt my own thoughts, Akane. It's more like I changed my mind, than if I was possessed."  
  
"I..." Akane realized what position she was in, and then realized something else. Ranma always attempted to give comfort, than attempting to recieve it. "No."  
  
"Hmm?" Ranma brought her head down to look at Akane's face, and found Akane's eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.  
  
"Ranma, why won't you ever let me... let us try to help you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, allowing Akane to sit up out of her arms.  
  
The raven-haired girl turned to face the angel, managing to take control of her feelings, and resisting the urge to bask in Ranma-s aura of comfort and peace, "It hurts to see you upset, Ranma. Seeing you with such... such sadness... it hurts us more than anything else I ever knew."  
  
"Including the death of your mother?" Ranma asked with a terse tone, as she looked away from Akane.  
  
"Ra-Ranma," the urge to grasp onto the angel and never let go doubled in intensity, but Akane's strong will refused to allow her to give into her needing emotions. "You're trying to scare me away, aren't you?"  
  
"I want to be alone for right now," Ranma replied again, tightening her wings against her back, as she looked out the window.  
  
Akane studied Ranma's profile in awe; the way the soft glow of the moon highlighted her face, and made the tears that ran down sparkle like the finest diamonds. The realization of Ranma crying stirred the youngest Tendou daughter from her silent worship, and managed to firm her waning will. "Ranma, I will not leave until I know you can be happy."  
  
Ranma looked sideways at Akane, before looking back to the floor. "It's funny. With Pop, I was never alone, even with the way he now... acts, I know he loves me." Ranma turned fully to Akane, relaxing her wings and allowing the in a loose cresent around the both of them, "Ran Ran and Lin Lin hardly ever leave my side-"  
  
"They're standing out the door," Akane interrupted with a wry tone, before her expression became serious again, "They're worried, everyone's worried."  
  
"E-everyone?" Ranma asked, in a nervous stutter.  
  
"Our fathers don't know," Akane replied, answering Ranma's unspoken enquiry, "but I think yours suspects something."  
  
Ranma gave a gratified smile, "Anyways, with everyone around me; Pops, Ran Ran, Lin Lin, you and your sisters..." Ranma's head bowed, as her hands found her knees, "I still feel alone. Like there's no one who could truly understand what it's like-"  
  
"You're right," a third voice interjected. Both Akane and Ranma turned to find Nabiki, standing at the entrance to the dojo, "Nobody is going to know what you're going through. You shouldn't be looking for someone someone to."   
  
The middle Tendou sister came to kneel beside Ranma, "I won't even pretend that I can comprehend what you're going through, but don't even think that any of us would leave you alone." With a wry smirk, Nabiki continued, "even if our souls depended on it, because I know mine does."  
  
"Nabiki, Akane, I..." Ranma stopped, closed her eyes, and sighed, "Thank you... thank you."  
  
No one moved, not wanting to break the moment.  
_______________________  
  
Upstairs, Kasumi sat in her room, considering her prior confrontation with Ranma's devil half. She recalled the tension that thickened the air like a sub-sonic hum, but she knew, she was never in any danger.  
  
It was peculiar, but she found herself safe, as if Ranma would never attempt to harm her. True, she did feel fear in his presence, but the intimidation of physical harm was absent.  
  
Also, there was a sensation, an eagerness, as she and Ranma argued. It was the same sensation she felt when her mother died, and her sisters needed someone to care for them.  
  
Ranma, he had reacted differently to her than she thought he would. Kasumi wondered, was there something that Ranma saw in her that he found appealing? Something to mentally torment, instead of physically? And did she find in him a tortured soul that needed care that was never supplied?  
  
"Ranma..." Kasumi whispered, finding the name riddled with inqueries of elusive answers.  
_______________________  
  
The morning found Ranma in the dojo, giving herself fully to her first true love without any doubt or reservations. Her feet slid against the smooth grain of the floor panels, as her arms and hand to her very fingertips, were concentrated towards performing intricate patterns bred for battle and longetivity of self. Her softly glowing wings did not profide a hinderance in her motions, instead adding an etheral air to her soft kata, as they swayed and flowed with every infinitely graceful turn, willow-like twist of limbs, silk gliding punch, or wind churning kick. She made no sound as she performed for her willingly captive audience, like a ghost or illusion that threatened to disappear before one could blink.  
  
Kasumi walked in, and stopped between the two mesmerized Amazon twins. The very sight presented to the eldest Tendou daughter at that moment was primally majestic, an angel of war in preparation for confrontations that may never come.  
  
The redhead's movements became calmer, slower, as she began to wind down. Her body was under her complete directory, as her left foot slid in to meet her right one, and her wings folded behind her like a cloak without wind. Ranma waited several moments, as it anticipating some great senation of peace, before she turned to acknowledge the new arrival.  
  
"Kasumi?" Ranma've lilt was one of surprise.  
  
Kasumi almost baulked at the crystal blue irises surrounded by a corona of gold being turned directly towards her, but she had resolved to discover her role with Ranma, and decided that it would be best to start now, "Ranma, could I talk with you... a moment?"  
  
The angel could see Kasumi's severe agitation, and realized it was taking a great deal for her to make this confrontation, "Sure." Ranma nodded to the two Amazons present, earning return nods, before the left the dojo.  
  
Stilling herself, Kasumi forced herself to move closer to Ranma, so that they could talk at a more intimate volume, "Ranma, could you..." Kasumi took a deep breath, willing herself to ignore the feeling of comfort attempting to swallow her whole, and looking away from the pigtailed angel, "... could you tell me... about the devil?"  
  
Ranma blinked, "I don't know much about Christian religion, but-"  
  
"No," Kasumi interjected, "I mean..."  
  
Ranma's expression become somber, not that Kasumi was paying attention to notice it, "I understand what you're trying to ask."  
  
Kasumi nodded, "Do you know what his intentions are?"  
  
Ranma looked down, and furrowed her brow, "I just want... I want to punish the man who I feel betrayed me. The man I knew I could trust, and..."  
  
Kasumi looked up, at the sound of Ranma's sniffling, proving to be a grave mistake. "I-I'm sorry, Ranma," she cooed, pulling the smaller girl into her protective arms.  
  
"I-it's alright," Ranma replied, as she looked into Kasumi gaze, "It's not truly my pain, even if I do carry its burden. I can sense the same weight inside you, too."  
  
"You... you can?" Kasumi asked, feeling herself being bathed, heart and soul, by Ranma's very presence. It was a lulling feeling that demanded her being so fully, something that made her feel more complete than even the joining of a lover.  
  
"You care for others as if it is your penance," the gold that encircled Ranma's iris fully enveloped it as she spoke, "It is a painful, but contentful path to walk alone," Ranma reached up a hand to caress Kasumi's face, "You don't have to be alone, you-"  
  
"NO!" Kasumi pulled away sharply from Ranma, before rushing from the dojo. The angel stared after the girl, finding her own heart left rent asunder at the rejection. 


	13. Chapter 12

Ranma/ Tekken  
'A Warring Concience'  
Ranma stared at the glass of water in her hands, well aware of her two guards, standing outside the closed door under her direction. The crystal clear liquid swirled unerringly in its containment, its motion an effect of the soft shaking the angel could not contain.  
  
Her own natural soft glow cast the water in a low white hue that made it seem so much more omninous than its simplicity. The redhead believed it was a key; one to a Pandora's box that had been opened well too many times, and never willingly. But unlike the tragic Greek heroine, it was not base curiosity that would possibly release an uncontainable plague, but a need for answers to questions that tore her pure soul asunder with claws of dull gray and muddy brown incoprehension. The final similarity, the angel could note, was at the end of it all, she may find hope unleashed.  
  
Kasumi's reaction hurt her so deep, like a raging river through the soft earth over thousands of years. She knew emotionally her reasons, but not intellectually. The girl feared her, one who was even considered a bastion of Kasumi's privately practiced faith. Yet, she stood defiant, challenging, to a representative of all of man's evils, sins, and ambitions.  
  
It was paradoxically humorous in it's most obvious, but exorbantly tragic. Ranma wasn't a theologist in any sense, so the irony failed her; Kasumi would willingly stand to face Hell and its legions, but forsake Heaven and its promise...  
_______________________  
  
Lin Lin and Ran Ran stood nervously at the door, their muscles tensed to burst through at the slightest cue. They far from like this; Ranma forbade them from entering the guest room almost fifteen minutes ago, with a glass of water on hand. Their pleas of rationality fell short of convincing the one they've sworn to protect from others and herself, fustrating them past tears and into unnatural despair. How do you convince a brilliant light to not fade to dark?  
  
"I say we go in, anyways," Ran Ran whispered in Mandarin, earning a sad shake of her sister's head.  
  
"No," Lin Lin said softly, "Ranma asked us... to trust her. I... I cannot go against that."  
  
"But this is insane! We're WILLINGLY letting Ranma alone to turn herself into that damn demon! What's going to happen if she does do it? There's no guarentee that we'll be able to get the Devil to willingly change back! Genma will be furious with us, presuming we live through another attack from that beast!"  
  
"Shut up! Ranma is our elder, and our sister! If..." Lin Lin sighed, "... if she does do it, I'll trust her to... she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Sister, your own hesitation is what I am acting on," Ran Ran stated in a resolved tone, before her hand reached to the door. Seemingly, on it's own power, it opened, allowing Ranma to exit the room.  
  
Both girls stepped back, as the Devil stepped between them. He stopped, and gave a snarling glance to both the Amazons, before continuing downstairs, leaving the two to stare fearfully in the wake of terror.  
  
"Kasumi."  
  
It had been years since Kasumi had ever broken a dish, not since her mother...  
  
"What do you want?" The eldest Tendou daughter demanded in a harsh tone, redirecting her grief at the fleeting memory towards the catalyst of it.  
  
The devil narrowed his eyes, "Take care, Kasumi. You have my interest, but don't test my tolerance."  
  
Realizing who was currently standing before her, Kasumi stepped back in fear, absently gripping the counter behind her. Her frightened reaction didn't pass unnoticed, causing a slight smile to pass before the demon's lips, before it faded like smoke in a gale.  
  
"I want to talk to you about... some things."  
  
"What, do you want from me?" she asked, her timid air thick about her.  
  
"It's something that I would like to discuss elsewhere, I do not fear the man, but taking on my Pop would not provide me with any advantage right now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kasumi stated, firmly, while blindly but stealthily searching behind her on the counter for any potential weapon.  
  
The demon's smile returned, as he stared at her. "LIN LIN, RAN RAN..."  
  
The twins had been observing from the doorway, and jolted at their names being shouted. Ranma knew they were there, but felt the need... invigorate their vigilence.  
  
Without turning back to them, or dropping his smile, he gave them a command, "You are to protect Kasumi for the time being. If you do this, I'll give my word to..." his face twisted from a smug smile to distaste, "change back to my other form."  
  
"Protect Kasumi?" Lin Lin asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes," the smile returned once more, exept much more menacing and cunning, "from me."  
  
Finally, he turned to face them, finding the two girls looking at each other nervously. With a sly expression, he almost seemed to vanish. It wasn't until Kasumi's scream that the two Amazons reacted.  
  
The world around Kasumi became a blur that confused her visual senses too much to keep her eyes open. In her panic, she didn't notice herself clutching her arms around a well-muscled neck, with powerful arms supporting her.  
  
The devil continued to stare ahead, amused at her fright, as he vaulted from rooftop to rooftop, just fast enough to ensure that Lin Lin and Ran Ran could keep up, but never fully catch up to him.  
  
Eventually, Kasumi gathered the courage to open her eyes, and found her view looking over her capture's left shoulder. She saw open air, before the start of another rooftop, before the process repeated itself. Further back, she saw two blurs frantically following more or less the same path in a harried and desperate attempt at pursuit.  
  
The eldest Tendou sister looked up, and found Ranma glancing down at her with an almost contemptable expression, before he turned back to watch where he was going. The expression brought out Kasumi's own irritation, and she grasped on tighter to ensure that she made it safely to whatever destination he chose, so that she may adequately vent herself to her kidnapper.  
  
After a brisk chase to the outskirts of town, Ranma finally came to rest in an open field sparcely populated with trees that rose above the city limits. He set the girl in his arms down, and stepped away, folding his arms.  
  
Shortly, the two Amazons in chase arrived, winded, and took up aggressive stances, beckoning Ranma to move away from Kasumi.  
  
With a precarious toss of his head, the devil spoke, "Over there, you can stand away from us, while remaining in Kasumi's presence if she ever needs it."  
  
"You try trick us, and kidnap Kasumi!" Ran Ran accused, slowly etching closer.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed into slit, only visible by the potent red glow that they gave off, "Do not even think about it. You wouldn't last long at all without the old man against me!"  
  
"It's alright, he didn't hurt me," Kasumi interjected, before the two girls threw themselves into an disadvantagous battle that would most likely end with them.  
  
Hesitantly, both girls nodded in unison, before moving to stand off from the two. Their eyes trained on them like birds of prey to a wounded mouse, making doubly sure no trickery came about.  
  
Kasumi pulled herself a couple of meters away, "What is it?"  
  
The devil started to speak, but stopped, as if he was unsure what to say. With a fustrated growl, he turned away. Unfortunately, Kasumi would have none of that.  
  
"Well then, if you won't start, I will. What gives you the right to take me from my home? Why are you even bothering with me? I thought you had someone to go kill!"  
  
It surprised Kasumi when she noticed him flinch at the remark.  
  
"Woman, don't think you can tell me of my own wants," Ranma replied in a low voice, not turning around. He stepped under the shade of the closest tree; an open center apple tree that someone had once taken care for, before abandoning it.  
  
"Do you even really know what you want?" Kasumi enquired, watching his back, "Did you want a date with me?"  
  
The devil snapped back around with wide-eyed shock, before realizing the sarcasm in her voice. "I don't understand you, Kasumi..."  
  
Kasumi blinked at the statement, but said nothing.  
  
"Why, why is it that you find the courage to stand up to me now, in this form?"  
  
Kasumi's expression dropped from its contempt to a timid sullenness, "It's none of your business."  
  
"It concerns me, it's my business." The devil turned to look over his shoulder at the woman, his eyes daring her to argue otherwise.  
  
"It's not anything something like you would understand. You'd probably find it amusing."  
  
"Kasumi, I'm serious. We will not leave here until I have what I came here for."  
  
"So, you wanted to get to know me better?"  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN! STOP TREATING THIS LIKE A JOKE AND ANSWER ME!"  
  
"I have less to fear from you than I do your other form! Are you happy with the answer?" Kasumi almost growled back, feeling her resolve begin to crack.  
  
"No," the devil answered in a grave tone, "I'm not."  
  
"Well," Kasumi said in a whisper, "that's the only one I can give."  
  
"So be it," Ranma stated, "It's a long walk from here back to your home." Ranma started to walk away, causing Kasumi to somewhat baulk at the threat.  
  
"You, you wouldn't just-" an inch more, and the falling object would have connected with her nose. She looked down at the green apple, finding it bringing up a story her mother had told her of her religion, the religion Kasumi presumed to share.  
  
"I don't hold you accountable for my mother's death, that's why."  
  
Ranma stopped, and turned around with a confused and somewhat incredulous stare, "Explain."  
  
Instead of obliging him, Kasumi found her eyes plastered to the green grass before her. With a derisive snort, Ranma approached her, scooped her up, and headed back.  
  
"That will have to do, for now," he said, ensuring not to glance down at the girl he was holding. 


	14. Chapter 13

'A Warring Concience'  
  
Her father was watching her a lot closer, Ranma realized. She didn't think he knew of what had happened, but from the way Ran Ran and Lin lin were acting, his scruteny of their dicipline had gotten stronger. As an adverse effect, he took it upon himself to help ensure no incidents occured. Before, she wouldn't have minded, as it served to prove that he did indeed care for her, and for the safety of others around her. Since the invoking of Ranma's curse, Genma had changed from the hypocrite that Ranma had barely approached contempt for, to a stern sentinel, strong in his resolve. If there was one thing that came from Ranma's transition, it was that it had begun to make her father a better man.  
  
Looking out the dojo window, learning against the frame of the opening, while her bottom wingtips brushed the smooth laquered wooden floor, she considered the conversation she had with Kasumi. It was... insightful, to say the least.  
  
Just as she suspected, the girl feared the angel in her midst as some foreboding herald of trajedy. Unfortunately, it would be extremely difficult to approach Kasumi to change that perception, as the girl avoided her intensely. Ironic, that the true danger would be the one that she willingly confronts without fear. Even moreso peculiar, as she seemed to be able to hold the Devil in check so well. At that realization, Ranma may have discovered how to approach the eldest Tendou daughter.  
  
That, therein lie the problem. Genma had lost faith in Ran Ran and Lin Lin, and had partially taken it upon himself to ensure Ranma is protected from the ever-present menace of the curse and its trigger. For a great while, Kasumi would be unreachable.  
  
Ranma sighed, as she felt the approach of light steps behind her; footfalls nearing silently as if not to disturb her. The angel felt no menace at the person's approach, and refrained from turning away from the sunlit morning. It was Nabiki, which was something of a surprise, realizing which Tendou sister it was by her height; the way she pressed her face softly into Ranma's hair and right wing, while wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's stomach in a warm hug.  
  
"Soft..." Nabiki mumbled, as she rubbed her chin against Ranma's wing.  
  
"Good morning, Nabiki, did you sleep well?" Ranma enquired, still looking out at the budding day.  
  
"I sleep better than I have in years, thanks to you," Nabiki replied in a still sleep-muddled mumble.  
  
Ranma brought her right hand down to lay over Nabiki's arms encircling her, "You're welcome. I'm glad I made you happy."  
  
"Ranma... promise you'll never leave us..."  
  
The angel went slightly rigid at the request. Nabiki sounded as if she were pleading in a dreamlike state; a request that was almost childish, yet so profound and demanding.  
  
Ranma closed her eyes, as she leaned back against the taller girl, "I wish I could make that promise. I wish it could be that simple..."  
  
Nabiki's arms grew tighter around Ranma, making the angel concerned about the sudden posessiveness. "Please, Ranma," Nabiki started, "Without you, I... what me and Akane were like before you arrived... I don't think I could ever deal with it again."  
  
Ranma turned around in Nabiki's arms carefully, and planted a soft kiss on the other girl's cheek, while bringing her own arms around the middle Tendou sister, "I can promise you this. Even if we do have to part, it will not be by choice. And if I do have to, you will always have my love."  
  
Nabiki hugged Ranma tighter, allowing the shorter girl to feel her nodding. What also didn't escape the angel's notice, was the drops of moisture falling upon her hair from Nabiki's face. It impressed upon her exactly how much of an impact she had on the girl, to bring out such potent emotions. To Ranma, it seemed almost painful in the realization that one day, she would have to rid herself of the curse, and that it may also be the end of her blessing as well. She may have to leave, and she feared the effect it may have on Nabiki, Akane, Ran Ran, and Lin Lin.  
  
___________________  
  
"You sure you want to do this, boy?" Genma sternly enquired, as he stood in the hospital hallway between Ran Ran and Lin Lin.  
  
Ranma nodded, pulling her cloak's hood tighter over her head. "I'm responsible for this, it's something I have to own up to."  
  
"He attacked you, boy. You owe him nothing."  
  
"Exept for Akane's life," Ranma interjected, looking up at her father with determined eyes, "Why are you so disregarding of him?"  
  
"He not disregarding him." Ran Ran interjected, "Stick boy dangerous. Go crazy again."  
  
"Is true," Lin Lin added with a nod.  
  
Ranma shook her head, "He's restrained, so he could be of any danger."  
  
"Perhaps not to you, Ranma, but he could further injure himself," Genma argued, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you willing to take that chance for this pointless plea for forgiveness?"  
  
Ranma closed her eyes, as she bowed her head, "I... I have to, alright?"  
  
Genma snorted, "We'll wait out here." Ranma nodded, before heading into the hospital room. She entered, finding herself becoming even more solumn, as she approached the young man's bed.  
  
Tatewake Kuno lay still, staring up at the ceiling above him, not even shifting his eyes towards his guest. "So, the angel has deemed it fitting to pay me a visit."  
  
Ranma stopped short, shocked, "You're..."  
  
With a humored snort, Kuno turned to look at the redheaded angel, "Indeed. I suppose you are surprised at my currently... reserved contenance?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Ranma replied, relaxing more, "medication?"  
  
"Nay, other than the coctail of painkillers I had been subjected to, nothing had been introduced to my person."  
  
Ranma sat down in the chair next to Kuno, "Then, what's with the change from lunatic to disturbingly calm?"  
  
Kuno turned to look back at the ceiling, "I've had much time to ponder, since I have been incapacitated within these walls."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I had done to you. If I could have, I-"  
  
"There is no need to apologise, for I am the one at fault," Kuno interjected, giving Ranma a glance to forestall any anticipated replies. "That day, I have come to understand, it wasn't... perhaps the most savory of introductions between us."  
  
Despite the situation, Ranma favored Kuno with a soft, apologetic smile, "You've changed, why?"  
  
"I..." Kuno paused in contemplation, "I do not understand, myself. I hadn't experienced this profound clarity of thought in... I don't know how long." The young man turned to look back at the angel that sat patiently by his side, "I had presumed it was by your grace that I have been favored, deemed worthy by what you may have percieved to be a selfless act for Akane Tendou's sake, at wince the demon that had been sent to judge me, and nearly did her great harm."  
  
"I had nothing to do with this," Ranma replied, softly, "and why do you say that saving another was selfish?"  
  
The glowing softness of Ranma's eyes forced Kuno to look away, for fear he wasn't truly worthy to gaze upon the crystal blue irises haloed by golden light of majesty, "I... I only did so, because at that moment, I despaired to see harm befall her. If I were to lose her, perhaps my madness would have become... even more grave. I failed to realize this at the time, but after much contemplation, I understand how I was at fault."  
  
"Kuno... Tatewake..." Ranma laid her hand upon his arm to regain his attention, "For whatever the reason, it wasn't a selfish act to put one before yourself. The selfish only see to their own preservation, and put their safety before others. You lay in a hospital with grave injuries that prove your heart was beyond self-preservation."  
  
"If you choose to rationalize it so," Kuno replied, before inhaling, and savoring her touch even through the thin cloth of the sleeve of his hospital robe. He opened his eyes, looking towards the window that allowed the soft glow of the sun's radiance in, giving the sterile walls almost an etheral, cloudlike essence. With Ranma beside him, Kuno would almost believe that he had been taken to heaven. It was only the notion that he was undeserving that diminished such hope. "You changed as well..."  
  
Ranma blinked, before her eyes grew concerned, "So... you realized what happened? My curse?"  
  
Kuno looked towards Ranma with a puzzled expression, "Curse? If that is what brought about your sudden change just now..."  
  
Realizing the young man in the bed wasn't referring to their initial meeting, she tilted her head curiously, "Explain."  
  
"You're suddenly different, as if... as if you have become another person all together, or something greater within an instant."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Perhaps I'm imagining things. It is of no consequence," Kuno replied, dismissing his observation.  
  
"I have to admit that I'm rather impressed with your own change. You're actually pretty comfortable to talk with."  
  
"Then perhaps you will not make this our only visit?" Kuno enquired, almost pleading, "I'm hesitant to admit that I rarely recieve visitors. I have yet to entertain even my sister since my admittance into this abode of healing."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't see why that wouldn't be possible, and for some reason, I can actually talk with you without, well... without you acting like you should be subservant to be around me."  
  
Kuno favored Ranma with an ackward smile, "Maybe the arrogance I harbored during my delusions remains with me? Perhaps I choose to believe that I am rightous enough to walk with the angels as their equal?"  
  
Ranma chuckled, "I don't hold myself above others, that is the reason why I walk among you."  
  
Kuno stared at Ranma for several moments, as if trying to decipher something, or perhaps puzzling over what she had said. He gave Ranma one last smile, before speaking, "I thank you for your visit. It was assuradly an uplifting and enlightening one."  
  
"As it was for me. I'm glad whatever... uh... insanity... that you had is gone. Sorry, but don't take that the wrong way."  
  
Kuno smirked, "No offence taken. If you please, I would like to get some sleep. I had been awakened barely before the dawn for this and whatfor."  
  
"Later, Kuno," Ranma replied, as she left the hospital room. She walked past her father and her two bodyguards as they were slumped against the wall, waiting for her. They watched her walk by, and approach the closest orderly available.  
  
"Excuse me," Ranma begged for the nurse's attention, ensuring to keep her cloak tightly, and her own aura tight within her, "The young man, Kuno, how are his injuries doing?"  
  
The woman walked over to the room and walked inside, before returning with a clipboard. "His spinal injury isn't much of a concern anymore, though the physicians are wary of any impediment of physical abilities for a few months. And the drugs within his system have been nearly flushed. He should be ready for release, presuming he foregoes physical therapy, within a month or so."  
  
Ranma nodded under her cloak, thanking the woman for the information. It was one thing that had caught her attention, however that recieved her concern... 


	15. Chapter 14

'A Warring Concience'  
  
"But *WHY*?" Nabiki demanded, seeming unreasonably near hysterics.  
  
The redhead looked out the window from where she sat on Nabiki's bed, almost basking in he dull moon's rays, "Nabiki, he's a lonely guy who has not even seen his family since his arrival. I have to go, and find out the reason for this."  
  
"Ranma, really, they're doing him a FAVOR by staying away from him!" the middle Tendou sister retorted. "The Kuno estate is a place you should avoid at all costs."  
  
"Nabiki, I could always go to your sister Akane for where he lives, but I was afraid of her intervention." Ranma replied, using her right hand to softly pet along the frame of her left wing, savoring her own gentle touch.  
  
"No, she would give you the same answer I am, 'no deal'!" Reaffirming her position, Nabiki sat in her desk chair, and folded her arms in rebellion.  
  
"Nabiki, thank you. I appreaciate the concern for me," Ranma replied, though she didn't understand exactly why Nabiki was so vehemant about it. She turned to face the other girl completely, smiling in an understated fashion that seemed to make her face humbled and glorious, "but this is something that I must do."  
  
"No, you do not," Nabiki answered defiantly, "If I had known before hand you were going to visit that idiot in the hospital, I would have ensured the two of you never met." Nabiki closed her eyes, even if her instincts screamed for her to continue looking at the hidden granduer, but she had to have her own mind to continue. As it was, she felt her resolve crumbling, as the angel continued to plead her petition.  
  
"Ranma, please understand. The Kunos are a very dangerous, very unstable family. It isn't safe to be around them. Please... please just stay here, where we can protect you."  
  
As humbled as Ranma had become since her blessing, a tiny bit of the arrogance that made up the core personality voiced itself to what was almost a challenge to her ability. Ranma's smile turned into a wry smirk that almost looked out of place on the fallen deity, "'Protect me'?"  
  
Nabiki continued, feeling her own emotion burn within her like boiling acid, "Ranma if it comes to this, I will do everything within my power to stop you." It hurt to make such a proclimation, as if she were directly defying the gods. But, she knew no good would come of this, and steeled herself.  
  
"Nabiki..." the redheaded angel stood up from the bed with the grace of an accomplished ballerina, making the typically uncommemorative action seem like it held epic truths. She almost glided across the floor to the other girl, knelt before her, and pulled her into a hug. Ranma smooth Nabiki's hair, gently forcing the girl to lean against her shoulder, as she whispered into her ear, "Can you please... trust me?"  
  
"I do trust you, Ranma," Nabiki replied, before inhaling the fragrance of one that was heaven-touched, the serenity she felt in Ranma's arms was almost enough to still any further words from her, but she feared such silence would be too costly, "It's *them* I don't trust! If anything were to happen to you... I..."  
  
"Nothing would happen to me, can I ask for you to believe in me? Even before what I've become, I had been training in the art for the better portion of my life. Believe in me, and trust in my abilities, can you do that for me?"  
  
There was no defense against a pleading angel. To reject it was akin to the deepest of sin. Nabiki clung to Ranma, as if the angel would disappear forever, "O...okay, Ranma. I believe in you..."  
  
"Thank you." Ranma kissed the girl on the forehead, before smoothing her short, brunette hair out. The angel stood and backed away; the tips of the feathers of her wings lightly brushing against Nabiki's arms and thighs as she retreated.  
  
Feeling the freedom of her own sense returning, Nabiki was able to once again comprehend the root of the plight. "Under one condition, Ranma..."  
  
The angel nodded, "Very well, Nabiki. What do you want me to do...?"  
  
____________________  
  
Though she wished that she hadn't agreed to Nabiki's stipulation, she had to admit it was a fair idea. Her father was cunning, once a petty theif, and oft a coward. For him to accompany Ranma, very little harm would befall either of them in concern to the traps that Nabiki had warned them against. Genma was experienced, even devising his own martial art system based on theivery. Such traps would prove impotent. For their whole trip to their destination, Ranma silently indulged in the security her father's presence offered.  
  
They both landed upon the tall stone wall that surrounded the massive grounds. Not too far from the front gate, stood the Kuno manor, both separated by a veritable sea of dense forestry.  
  
Ranma looked over at his father, whose cloak flapped in the wind behind him as if he were some comic book vigilante. Just like said crimefighter, Genma's eyes narrowed, as he studied the path.  
  
After but a few moments, Genma spoke, "Wait here." Genma faded away, like a illusion dispelled.  
  
It was an impressive technique, Ranma had to admit, as some part of her longed to learn the Umisenken. Her reverie was disturbed, as the sounds of branches breaking, metal clashing with metal, projectiles whistling through the air, wires breaking, and stone crumbling could be heard.  
  
"Nabiki apparently wasn't kidding about the traps," Ranma said out loud, just as she saw her father walk out into the open, facing towards her, and holding a miniscule man by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"It's safe now," Genma stated, letting Ranma know she could now approach without concern.  
  
"Who?" Ranma enquired, ensuring to keep her own cloak tight around her, as she leapt into the yard.  
  
"Who dares trespass upon the private asylum of the Kuno family? Let them show fear before the noble family retainer, Sasuke!" the miniscule man proclaimed, as he thrashed in Genma's grip.  
  
Ranma would be forgiven for not taking such a threat too seriously, "I'm sorry if we've inconvinenced you. I am a friend of one of your masters, Tatewake Kuno."  
  
Sasuke stopped his impotent struggles, and looking incredulously at the girl who seemed to be keeping her distance, "Master Tatewake has friends?" His slip up was quickly corrected, "I mean, of COURSE he has friends! He is but the noble scion of the house of Kuno! People flock in droves to be friends with his greatness!"  
  
"That's it, I'm going to throw him into the pond, so we can get continue with our business," Genma announced, winding up to launch the Kuno family retainer into the nearby body of water.  
  
Apparently, Sasuke did not like the idea one bit, "NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!!! TOSS ME INTO THE POISON SPIKE PIT! DUMP ME INTO THE ACID BATH, BUT NOT THERE!!!"  
  
"Pop," Ranma commanded in a gentle, but firm tone.  
  
Genma rolled his eyes, but released the man.  
  
Ranma knelt to the man in ninja garb, who was currently hugging her father's leg in thanks, "I came, because I was concerned for your master Tatewake. Is there any of the family around that I may speak with? I'm Ranma Saotome, and this is my father."  
  
Sasuke stopped his groveling, and slowly turned to look at the girl. Her voice... it was a symphony that moved of love, contentment, and eternal peace, baratoned with just at hint of turmoil and suffering. That voice, it almost seemed as if it were what he had been searching for all his life, the voice that promised of peace.  
  
Sasuke valiantly fought the urge to bow, as his mouth went dry, before he finally remembered to breath, and reply. "Y-yes.... I shall lead you to his sister."  
  
As the miniscule man quickly scrambled to his feet, eager to please the being before him, Genma narrowed his eyes, continuing to search the grounds like a hawk. Since Ranma's curse, she had noticed Genma was much less trusting than before. True, he wasn't the most trusting man in the past, given his lifestyle, but nowadays he seemed as if the only person he would ever rely upon was himself. Even if Ranma was faithful that the servant of the Kunos would lead them through the myraid of traps that had yet to be tripped, Genma believed that faith to be misplaced.  
  
Much to Ranma's relief and her father's slight chagrin, the short trip to the front door was wholly uneventful. Sasuke scampered to open the door for them; stepping aside as if he were emitting the very royal family of Japan. Ranma didn't allow the manservant to see her face fully, but favored him with a small smile in gratitude that could be seen peeking from her hood. Sasuke bowed, bowed deeply, and feared to rise lest he upset the girl in any potential fashion.  
  
It was Genma's voice that snapped him out of his worshipping. "If you're done, you were taking us to whomever is around?"  
  
"Y-yes, master Saotome. Right at once!" With haste, Sasuke led them into the mansion, yet it couldn't be told if his haste was due to his eagerness to please the visiting girl, or fear of facing Genma's ire once again. Almost five minutes, they had arrived at their destination.  
  
"Mistress Kodachi, there are some guests here in concern for your brother."  
  
The girl with ink-black hair in an elaborate rose embroidered kimono didn't even turn to acknowledge their presence, as she knelt at a small table, "If I recalled, I requested that I not be disturbed, and I have no interest in my brother's condition. He is well, that is all I require of that knowledge."  
  
"You're his sister?" Ranma enquired in an incredulous, saddened tone, "Don't you care about him?"  
  
Just the voice, the voice caught her attention, holding it in a vice. Kodachi was enthralled by the lyrical property of it that soothed any emotions within her like a cool balm against heated skin. She hadn't even caught what the voice was demanding, for she was simply lost in it.  
  
With eyes wide, Kodachi turned to gawk at the redhead that stared back with eyes leagues deep with concern. At what she had seen and heard, Kodachi knew not how to handle the experience. Because of this, she fell back on the one reaction she had conditioned herself for far too often, a condition developed by those who were given everything, and knew no lacking. At the sight of what could only be described as an angel from the heavens, Kodachi could only grasp her need for posession... 


	16. Chapter 15

'A Warring Concience'  
  
What came next happened so fast, even the ever cautious Genma Saotome was taken by surprise. The stout man leapt into the extremely intense fray that began like a massive spontanious combustion; a fiery turmoil erupting without any rhyme or reason. Much to the his surprise, he was almost effortlessly turned away by the black haired girls potent fury.  
  
Ranma herself would have been as equally surprised to see her father sent away so efficiently, even while her opponent was keeping her main focus on herself. As it was, the angel was furiously fighting against the entanglements, gasses, and other impediments the young mistress of the Kuno estate fiercely attacked her with. But with her fight focused solely on her opponent, she could easily see it etched within her, a taint so condemning that it twisted her soul from possibly a form of propriety and innocence, to a malicious and demanding image of desperation. This madness, it was so much more powerful than her brothers, yet so strangely refined and focused.  
  
"I had not come here to fight!" Ranma attempted to command, beginning to sweat from such a profound tradoff that had only lasted a sparce two minutes.  
  
"Then it is within your best interest to submit!" Kodachi retorted, unphased by the appearance of Ranma's wings.  
  
"I had *ugh* come here freely, and give the same compassion I do to your brother just as freely to you..." Ranma backflipped down the hall to gain some breathing space between her and her opponent, flapping her wings once to gain a slight more glide, "...but I am not about to 'submit' to whatever you like."  
  
Kodachi growled, pulling a sphere from seemingly nowhere, causing Ranma to blink in astonishment. "Pity then..." Kodachi spoke in a deceptively calm voice that radiated so much danger, "For it is nothing LESS THAT IS REQUIRED OF YOU!!!"  
  
Ranma leapt away just in time to avoid the exploding ball that landed before her. That same zealousness to possess her, it was how Tatewake had reacted to her upon their first meeting. What was it that caused such exorbitant reactions within the two? It seemed apparent to her that she shared the same ailment brought about by whatever drugs Tatewake may have unwittingly ingested or absorbed. The difference between them. however, was like a glaring light bulb and an intense laser. Where Tatewake was unfocused like and affected all around it, Kodachi's was intentful and concentrated on its aim. Ranma found it quite discerting to find it's aim directly on her.  
  
Genma recovered from his daze, cursing himself for taking the girl so lightly. That ribbon of hers, she used as an exeptional weapon that he hadn't expected to be durable enough to wrap around him, and slam him head first into a wall. What really irritated the robust martial artist was the scant little attention she had paid to him.  
  
Curbing his ego, Genma slowly stood up, and easily spyed the direction the fight had taken off to. At the large hole in the wall caused by one of Kodachi's exploding arniments, he spyed Sasuke staring after the destruction being wroght.  
  
"She... she has never lost control like this," the family retainer muttered, easily shocked and more than a little frightened, just out of Genma's hearing range. He jolted when the stout martial artist laid a hand on him from behind.  
  
"With me, come," Genma simply said, almost dragging Sasuke with him in their pursuit.  
  
Ranma weaved between the elaborate patterns of the deceptively hazardous cloth that whispered through the air, with only a fleeting trace of it's prior position giving warning to where it would land next. The angel did not know what spurned such a reaction from this girl, but suspected it had much in relation to the affect she had on the gymnast's brother.  
  
Launching into the air in a graceful somersault, given assistance by a slight glide of her wings, Ranma attempted to gain more space between them, hoping she could talk to the girl finally. Before she could complete a full rotation in the air, the pink ribbon snagged onto her ankles, arresting her backward momentum. The redheaded angel managed to twist herself to land her front against the grass, protecting her wings.  
  
She quickly turned back to look at the maddened girl, sensually approaching victoriously and purposely. "Why?" Ranma asked, quickly disentangling her feet, and rolling to kneeling.  
  
Kodachi tilted her head, "Why? I can only presume the meaning of your question, and if it is indeed what I suspect, then the answer is obvious to such a being as you."  
  
Ranma slowly stepped back in caution, as the girl began twirling her ribbon almost casually. Looking back behind Kodachi, she found her father and the family servant quietly approaching. "I don't understand."  
  
Kodachi paused, as if in mild shock, "How could you not? You, my dear are beyond far the most beautiful creature I have known in existance. Such loveliness was meant only for one of my privelage and stature. Quite simply, you were meant to be mine."  
  
Ranma felt her nervousness grow, as well as a sense of pity. This girl, unlike her brother's blatant and driven madness, hers had an alluring dedliness, like a viper's gaze and its venomous bite. She was very much insane, yet her madness was quiet, potent to almost a palpable taste. Every word she uttered was demanding with such understated harshness that was nerve rendering, but almost influential.  
  
The angel turned a wary eye towards Kodachi, "I would gladly offer friendship, but what you demand is not possible."  
  
"Indeed so, it is possible, my darling cherub," Kodachi hissed, suddenly revealing her malice for everyone's observation, "Because, you ARE mine!"  
  
Genma ducked the ribbon this time, suprised the girl knew of his position. The weapon latched onto one of the stone lanterns, jerking it from its mount, and crashing it to the ground. Immidiately, Ranma and Genma's senses went into overdrive, as the ambient danger around them picked up.  
  
Genma swore, damning himself for only tending to the active traps, and not the dormant ones in order to save time. He dove to he ground as soon as he heard the whistling about him, signaling airborne arrows searching for a target.  
  
Ranma frantically looked about, but realized that the projectiles were only heading in her father's direction. Quickly, she focused back on Kodachi in time to jump away from her latest attempt to subdue her. "Why? What in the world makes you think you have to own me? Even your brother acted the same-"  
  
"My brother is inconsequential!" Kodachi interrupted, as she launched several roses at Ranma like darts. The pigtailed angel barely caught a wiff of the obnoxious scent that was intermingled with the sweet aroma of the roses before she held her breath, and dodged out of the way. She took several broad leaps in retreat, before finding herself at the edge of the pond she had seen earlier. Frantically, she looked at the cool water, much more fearful; not for herself, but for the life of the girl attacking her.  
  
"Stop this!" Ranma demanded, as her eyes gained a golden corona around blue irises, "This ludicrous spat will only serve to bring the both of us to harm!"  
  
"Then you but only need to surrender, and put this unfortunate business behind us."  
  
"I will not accept your desires for my captivity, and I will continue to fight you if necessary," the Angel suddenly stated in a decidedly threatening tone. She spread her wings out, as she clenched her fists at her side. Behind her, the water's surface began to evaporate from the sudden generation of nearby heat from a battle aura, causing the mist to swirl about the now determined redhead in a spiralling ascension.  
  
Kodachi paused, fighting the urge to gasp, "Such... such beauty is above any earthly creature. That is a beauty for me to have and admire alone..." Kodachi held her ribbon above her head, "...even if I must clip those magnificent wings of yours."  
  
A blue jewel suddenly appeared upon Ranma's brow, and glowed with an etheral glimmer. Ranma's eyes flashed the same, from gold to oceanic blue, before she suddenly darted at Kodachi. Her wings had pent back, like a hawk diving for prey, as her fists cocked back to her sides, ready to begin the rain of blows.  
  
Kodachi laughed; her laugh laden with a damning madness that ran against the rushing angel like a cold arctic wind, causing her to shudder and falter for an instant. That minute breth of time was all Kodachi needed to launch into her counter, lashing out her whip in a mulitude of snaps, making the space the ribbon moved within seem like an angry swarm of bees. Ranma easily could have evaded such an onslaught, if not for the fact that she hadn't truly become accustomed to he added volume of her wings.  
  
At Ranma's first cry, the barrage stopped, but not by Kodachi's will. The angel looked up, her arms reddened and dripping blood from lacerations covering them, matching the ones that laced her wings, and found Kodachi's ribbon fluttering to the ground in several pieces. Looking back behind the startled gymnist, Ranma found her father recovering from a thrown vacuum blade.  
  
"YOU AGAIN? YOU VILE OGRE, BEGONE!" Kodachi demanded, lobbing several spiked clubs at the stout martial artist. Genma merely snorted, caught each one of them, and launched them back where they came. Laughing maniacally, Kodachi leapt to the air, barely evading the returned attack.  
  
"FATHER, YOU MUSTN'T HURT HER!" Ranma pleaded, realizing her father wasn't simply intending to scare the girl. She knew Genma was ignoring her, as he leapt to join he girl in the air for combat.  
  
Kodachi detested the very notion of hand to hand combat with such a brute, and already spied a countermeasure. Twisting in the air and altering her momentum, Kodachi fell towards the large pond, where she landed upon the water, standing upon the surface like a biblical messiah.  
  
Genma baulked at the display, before rationalizing that she knew the murky water well enough to find a stone foothold within it. Now unimpressed, the stout man arced himself towards the girl, ready to rebound off of whatever perch she found to follow Kodachi into the air, and quickly subdue her.  
  
The girl grinned maliciously, as she suddenly leapt back. The instant she did so, reptilian eyes, followed by a reptilian mouth lined with reptilian teeth rose from the water, waiting almos impatiently for the improvised meal.  
  
Genma's eyes widened, before he was able to twist in time to avoid falling directly into the alligator's mouth. The deadly reptile's mouth snapped shut, before it dove into the water in pursuit.  
  
"NO!" Ranma shouted, as her sudden emotional duress once again caused the newfound jewel upon her forehead to glow brightly. A radiant blast of curellian energy tore into the spot where the alligator had been, parting the waters almost to the bottom as it seared a steaming swath through the surface to the opposite bank.  
  
Wide eyed, the angel stepped back at what she had just done, before covering her forehead, and shutting her eyes away from the possible catastrophe. Seeing the opening provided, Kodachi purred deep within her throat, and dove for Ranma, a large mallet handy for rendering her new bounty unconcious.  
  
Just before she could reach the angel, the surface of the pond churned, launching forth a stocky and balding martial artist. Genma landed before Ranma, who opened her eyes just long enough for her father to grab onto her, and toss her towards the pond.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Ranma was cut off, as she splashed into the water.  
  
Genma wasn't able to recover in time to react to Kodachi's attack directly, and suffered the blow meant for his child. Sliding face-first in the grass, Genma slowly pulled himself up with bleary vision; a sure sign of a concussion. Before he could assess anything else, he felt the crack of heavy wood against the side of his head, felling him once more.  
  
"You... you... oaf! Must you repeatedly interfere?" Kodachi demanded, bringing her mallet high above her head, "Allow me to rectify your unfortunate need for intervention."  
  
Before the hammer could fall, the sound of air suddenly accellerated, and the smell of ozone drew their attention back to the pond. The water rippled away from the center as if trying to escape the impact of a meteor, while a crimson red beam shot from the center.  
  
It broke off as if it were a steady stream of blood cut off from its source, as a dark creature stood in the center, holding the snout of the aligator with both hands on each side. The reptile didn't struggle, possibly because of the gaping hole that passed through its jaw and to the top of its head.  
  
With a gutteral growl, the demon launched from the the pond before the waters could enclose back onto him, and flapped its wings to remain airborne. Its fingers dug deeper into the dead animal's snout, drawing more blood, before the devil pulled, ripping it apart.  
  
Kodachi stood, breathtaken, as the magnificent being turned its burning eyes towards her, and threw her half of the dead carcus. "It's your damnable pet, you may have it back." With the force of impact, Kodachi was knocked out.  
  
Chuckling, the devil landed before Genma, still holding the other half of the alligator. Both stood, staring one another down for several moments, daring the other to make their move. Finally, the devil's smirk grew deeper, "Heh, that was a dangerouus gambit, Pop."  
  
Genma continued to glare, not saying a word. The demon's red jewel began to glow upon its forhead in intimidation, but Genma showed no signs of fear. With a derisive snort Ranma turned towards the pond, unleashing he building fury within his brow. The water was once again steaming, and the devil casually strode into its depths.  
  
The redheaded angel scrambled from the water, dumbfounded as to what had happened, and turned her confused eyes to her father. "Let's go," Genma only said, before turning away. Ranma looked around, before her shocked expression melted into a somber one. Quietly, she obeyed her father.  
  
After the two had left, Sasuke came out of his hiding place, experiencing too much of a conflict of interests to get involved in the ordeal. He quickly made his way to Kodachi, and removed the carcas of her beloved pet from his mistress's blood-drenched form.  
  
Kodachi remained as she was, seeming in a daze. In truth, she felt as if she had been struck with a felicity that awed her beyond words. The angel... she was enamoured.  
  
With the devil, she was blessed. 


	17. Chapter 16

'A Warring Concience'  
  
She stood in the duality that represented Ranma's mind, glaring defiantly at her ever-present companion and tormenter. Her wings splayed out in full span, almost threateningly, as her arms dangled casually by her sides. Golden eyes glowed with anger, exasperation... and shame.  
  
"What is your game?"  
  
That grin, that maddening, grin that seemed more like a condesending sneer, it assaulted her like a heavy attack through a firm guard; even secure, the blows would sting.  
  
The Devil tilted his head, and folded his arms, "We've been through this before, as you said, 'this is not a game'."  
  
"You had your rematch with Genma within your grasp, no one would interfere, yet you passed it by?" The Angel was perplexed, perplexed by what his motives could be, as she was by the graying of her half of the domain they both inhabited.  
  
"I do not intend to settle my dispute with that man in a moment of convenience," the Devil responded, "When I do, it will be when it is time."  
  
The blonde divine-blessed creature that opposed the Devil closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly to the side. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going, they were not out of control, but she had come too close. Worse, she had no idea what her counter-part was intending. Before they had arrived in Nerima, she was capable of keeping him in check for the fact that she knew what he would do. He was her opposite, her balancing counterpart; she only needed to predict what he would do by simply pondering on what she would not do. Now...  
  
The Angel opened her eyes, this time they held neither the anger nor the exasperation before. Now, there only remained the shame, with a new addition.  
  
The Devil shifted, completely unsettled by the look his counterpart was favoring him with. He thought he would be glad to see it within her eyes, he had imagined himself gloating triumphantly to finally see this emotion within her. But now, he condemned himself for what he was feeling.  
  
The Devil felt pity for the Angel, for the Angel now knew fear.

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea! I TOLD YOU!" Nabiki screamed, shivering at even the slightest scenario her overworking imagination could fathom.  
  
The angel only sat on the floor of the guest room on her knees, her hands grasping the hem of the robe she was given upon her arrival. Quietly, she allowed herself to accept the anger, fear, and desperation that the middle Tendou sister vocally expelled, and her sister Akane silently radiated. She understood full well the extremes of their emotions; what their cause was, as it was only a little less than an hour ago that the ordeal took place.  
  
Genma silently stood by, not actually listening to the frantic girl's rant, as he was lost in his own thoughts. That smile the demon left him with, the knowing, triumphant grin across its dark and malicious face that spoke of a finalized battle that the other side would not win. The stout martial artist turned to look out the window, observing the twinkling night sky; Genma feared what it would mean when he discovered the answer to that smile, and knew that when he saw it again, it would be the endgame.  
  
"Nabiki, I needed to do it, my only regret was that I was unable to reach her," Ranma answered, somberly. She was ashamed, ashamed that she could not help the girl that was obviously so troubled in life. Kodachi radiated her need like magnatism, attracting the Angel to her. Alas, Kodachi was as similarly afflicted as her brother was, but she relished in it, as where Tatewake was an unwitting victem.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki forced herself to calm down, though her voice continued to tremble with barely restrained emotion, "Kodachi... I shouldn't have let you... I..."  
  
"Why, Ranma?" Akane took over, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Ranma looked up, and caused Akane's heart to nearly seize. The unshed tears within them shattered any resolve like fragile glass thrown down from the Heavens. "Because... I can't bare to see anyone hurting."  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Nabiki demanded, forcing her fury to be predominant, "HOW COULD WE BARE TO SEE YOU HURT?!?"  
  
Nabiki dropped to her knees, weak from the weight of her emotions. Almost crawling, she clasped onto Ranma's robe, as the tears began to trail down her cheek, "R-Ranma.. I c-couldn't take it i-if s-s-something were t-to... if..."  
  
Ranma's arms encircled Nabiki's waist, and pulled the girl into a tight hug. The middle Tendou sister's sobs even shuddered through the angel's frame, as she attempted to calm the girl. As she attempted to quell the emotions that held firm onto Nabiki, she had lost her own control, when she heard the faintest whisper; one that may not have even been meant for her ears...  
  
"I... just couldn't live... anymore."  
  
A warm and discomforting growth in her sternum made itself known, just as the pressure behind her eyes grew, causing them to widen. The sensations that appeared signified the start of her dread; as she possibly gained a glimmer of what the repercussions of her arrival were.  
  
"Dear gods," Ranma whispered even softer, "What am I doing to you?"

* * *

Kasumi heard the commotion all the way from the kitchen, but still refused to be present at Ranma's reprimand. She wasn't aware of the reputation this Kodachi Kuno had, but her sisters were rather adimant in their worry and outrage.  
  
Kasumi couldn't comprehend why they were so scared for Ranma; the angel was capable of becoming that... that beast. The eldest Tendou daughter doubted that a mere pampered and eccentric rich girl could ever hope to pose a threat to something that ruled the hells below, and demanded battle with impudent glee.  
  
It was so puzzling for her; that she fear the harold of blessings, yet... for the harbinger of misery, she didn't fear him, but respected him. No doubt he was the more dangerous of Ranma's dual personas, and even with what she would even intellectually consider an irrational fear of the angel, she would gladly stare down the devil defiantly.  
  
Ran Ran and Lin Lin entered the kitchen, and stood by several moments before Kasumi noticed them. "Ran Ran, Lin Lin, may I help you?"  
  
The twins looked at one another, before the torquiose one spoke up, "You no fear devil?"  
  
Kasumi's head raised, just as the girls put voice to the question on her own mind, "I... don't know." She turned away, knowing what her answer truly should have been, but not wanting the girls' critizing her notions.  
  
"But he evil, and kill too, too many warrior and people," the second twin argued, "He is to be feared, yes?" Kasumi kept quiet at that note, unsure of how she should reply.  
  
After a long quiet, Lin Lin spoke again, bowing her head, "We sorry we not stop him from taking Kasumi."  
  
At that, the older girl faced the twins again, "It's alright, he didn't intend to harm me. He merely... wanted some answers."  
  
"This one no understand," Ran Ran spoke up, "He no want to hurt Kasumi?"  
  
"No, he didn't," Kasumi replied, firmly, "I don't think he would have any intention of hurting me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Such an innocent question, Kasumi would realize, "Isn't it true he didn't harm anyone unless they were fighters like him?" She watched the two girls begrudingly nod at the counter-inquiry, though she within believed different. She... she just knew Ranma wasn't going to hurt her, that he wouldn't think of striking her down in any fashion. She could stand not an inch from his face, and shout the vilest of obscenities, and still know she was secure from his wrath. But in coming to this realization, Kasumi became more dumbfounded.  
  
What was it between them that left her confident in remaining his opposition?

* * *

Kasumi stood before the door to the guest room, where Ranma was currently the sole occupant. Her bodyguards and father were dismissed for the moment, due to the angel's urgent request to be alone with her thoughts. They were placated, as there were no liquids in the room, and none allowed near even the door.  
  
She didn't want to intrude, nor did she have any true favor to speak with the angel; just the poximity she currently was at kept her uneased from the sensations that radiated from Ranma, even behind the door. Concentrating on the matter at hand, she knocked.  
  
"Please, leave me alone," Ranma pleaded from the other side of the door.  
  
Kasumi took a deep breath, and looked down at the glass of water and thermos she snuck up with her, "I need to... to speak with him."  
  
Ranma's silence weighed on her far greater than any physical pressure. Finally the silence relented, but the tension didn't, "I can't do that, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi nearly groaned. She didn't even know why she needed to do this, but she knew what the consequences would be, "Please, it's urgent." She then considered her alternative plan, "Then if not him... could you tell me... tell me what he might have been thinking the other day?"  
  
Once again, it took several intense moments before Ranma spoke again, I... I wish to be left alone."  
  
Kasumi backed away from the door, disappointed but knowing this would most likely be the outcome. With a sigh, she went into her room to desposit the glass and thermos, before heading back downstairs.

* * *

Ranma listened to Kasumi's footsteps descend the stairs, before retracting her hand from the door, and backing away from it. Ranma's head bowed as her wings sagged; a once brilliant rose wilting in remourse. She didn't understand the reason for Kasumi's peculiar request, but she couldn't comply with it for more than simple prudence.  
  
Ranma didn't completely understand the devil's motives, but obeyed them when in her other form as if they were instinct. And just last night, she could not comprehend what he was planning, when he simply gave up his fleeting freedom. It frightened her, that she didn't know himself as the devil.  
  
It frightened her now, as she had come to realize she knew even less about herself as the angel.


	18. Chapter 17

'A Warring Conscience'  
  
"Thank you, nurse," Tatewake responded, as he continued to sit in the chair by his bed, staring out the hospital window. There wasn't anything particularly interesting to look at; the gray clouded sky, enhanced by Tokyo's ever-present smog, provided a background to the cityscape. Nerima's own buildings were not the gargantuan monoliths of the southern districts, but they provided a sensory distraction that Kuno appreciated. It was something far intriguing to study than the soft blue walls of the room he had been moved into, something that put him at ease much more effectively than the sterile, spartan furnishings around him. Not even a vase of flowers decorated his current domicile.  
  
Not a single gift, get well card, or personal item had provided any distraction to the bland room. If he had been his past arrogant, obnoxious, and wholly oblivious self, he would have rationalized an excuse, such as the peasants were too awed by him to even comprehend a fitting gift. As he was now, he would greatly appreciate a sole wilting flower; close in the throes of leaving its suffocating life.  
  
He shifted his head slightly at the soft, almost imperceptible sound of glass being gently set on wood, and looked towards the night table by his bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you while you were thinking," Ranma apologized, as she pulled her hand away from the small glass vase with a single yellow rose in it.  
  
Tatewake's eyebrow rose as he smiled, as he took note at how vibrant the flower seemed. "Please, do not apologize. Your company is worth more than a moment's reverie..." It was then the young man noticed Ranma's companion, "...Nabiki..."  
  
The middle Tendou sister's scowl never diminished, as her presence was acknowledged. Kuno could sense her eyes silently accusing him of some effrontery; the animosity she was favoring him with was palpable. Both of these he could understand, since he still felt the tremendous shame of his actions against the redheaded angel. What perplexed him was the poorly veiled jealousy that remained trapped within the dark chocolate irises of Nabiki, hammering its way out in an attempt to be known.  
  
After several moments pause, Kuno came out of the daze he didn't realize he had fallen into, "I'm sorry, forgive my lapse. Please sit, both of you."  
  
Ranma subtly smiled and nodded, before taking a seat on the well made bed. Nabiki chose not to take Kuno on his offer, and leaned against the wall, watching him tightly and almost angrily. "I thought the flower would cheer you up," Ranma started, smiling sheepishly, "I'm afraid I couldn't afford much more, I never had much money as it is." The cloaked angel favored Nabiki with a scant glance, neither accusing nor forgiving. It wasn't often that Ranma asked for favors, but Nabiki outright refused to lend her a yen towards Kuno. It was more than just refusal; Ranma feared that Nabiki was willing to curse the young man's name if the angel pushed the point.  
  
Kuno genuinely smiled, "Thank you, it is more than grand enough." He appreciated the gesture more than he knew she realized, but understood her enough not to gush on about it. "Not to sound unappreciative, even in the least, but for what reason is it that you grace me with your presence?"  
  
Ranma bowed her head, allowing her cloak to hide her face further than her bangs did, "I... I had gone to speak with your sister."  
  
"WHAT?" Kuno shouted, attempting to bring himself to stand, and nearly collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Hey, easy, easy!" Ranma moved with the grace and speed that angels and masters of the art could only be gifted with, catching Tatewake and arresting his decent. She then helped him into his chair.  
  
"Ranma, why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"I thought that... I just thought that you would appreciate it if she were to come by at least. It sounded like you missed her, last we talked."  
  
Kuno cursed himself, wishing he hadn't even made a passing mention of his sibling. "If I had known your intended course of action, I would have forbid it, but I guess it cannot be helped now." Kuno looked at the divine-blessed redhead, "I shall pass warning, I cannot truly be aware of the boundaries of my lunacy, but I assure you, hers is much worse."  
  
"That's definitely a case of the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
"Nabiki, please," Ranma pleaded, just above a whisper. The other girl appeared heavily chastised, but her posture returned to unsocial when she turned her glare back to Kuno. Assured that her companion would remain quiet, Ranma continued, "Yeah, I saw that."  
  
The wry smile she favored Tatewake with did little to quell his anxiousness, which would make the next subject the angel wanted to breach all the more difficult, "Kuno... I... I also kinda wanted to find out about..."  
  
Kuno urged Ranma on, "What is it you wished to learn that you could not have discovered from me?"  
  
Ranma closed her cerulean blue eyes that seemed to dim with the pain she felt she shared from the boy, "Drugs... I was told that you were on drugs."  
  
Both Tatewake and Nabiki seemed stricken at the statement. Kuno understood that it was a statement, not an accusation, but felt the pressing urge to defend himself, "I, on my honor, would never sully my body with such detestable substances." Kuno stared directly at Ranma, allowing her to see his piercing, firm gaze, "You have my utmost word on that."  
  
"You're lying!" Nabiki accused; it all made sense now. Kuno's behavior, his harassment other sister, that was most assuredly the reason. Kuno didn't deserve Ranma's sympathy; he didn't deserve to be in her presence. Nabiki felt elation at the revelation; Kuno was far worse than her; completely undeserving of the angel's attention.  
  
"Nabiki"  
  
The middle Tendou daughter's eyes shifted from the accusing, defiant, and smug glare directed at Tatewake, to confused, startled, and apologetic she favored Ranma with. The redheaded deity returned an expression that was admonishing and disheartened; greater than any admonishing look from Kasumi, more hurtful than the distrusting looks of her fellow students, and more intense than an angry scowl from Akane.  
  
Ranma continued with Nabiki's attention, "Please, he doesn't need to be accused of anything."  
  
Even after she was finished, Ranma continued to stare at Nabiki, an expression of... disappointment that lay under the expression of acceptance that Nabiki had grown accustomed to. Unable to take it, Nabiki decided to take her leave, "I'm going to..to see how your father's doing." Quickly, she left the room.  
  
Ranma bowed her head, wishing Nabiki would have cast aside the animosity she had carried with her into the room. I'm sorry about that."  
  
Kuno shook his head, "Do not be. Her ill will towards me is quite justified. I only wish I will be able to make amends to her and her sister for the strife I have given them in the past."  
  
Ranma nodded, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know about the drugs?"  
  
Kuno snorted, "It doesn't surprise me. You have met my sister. I would think she heavily suspect."  
  
Ranma didn't like the accusation anymore than she liked it when Nabiki accused him, "Tatewake, that isn't fair."  
  
"I had insisted she stop preparing meals for me long ago," Kuno began, "My father had stopped eating her cuisines, that was what begat my suspicion. I'm not sure how she may still be doing it, but I will have to remain vigilant."  
  
Ranma understood what he was implying, "This has been going on for a while?" Kuno nodded. "I'm sorry," Ranma apologized, "If I had known-"  
  
"It would have still been too late for you to have done more than you have for me now." Kuno gave Ranma an appreciative smile, filled with humility and gratitude, "I do not think distainfully of my sister, and I request you do the same. It is because she is a victim of her own habits and insecurities that drives her to actions."  
  
"I'm not mad at her," Ranma responded, almost sorrowfully, "In fact; I only wish I could have done more for her."  
  
"She can be helped, but please, let me find another to take care of it," the young man pleaded, "She is far too unstable, and she can act in disregards to anyone's safety... much as I shamefully had."  
  
Ranma didn't say anymore, simply staring at Kuno, as he looked out the window for several minutes; silently providing her company to him when no one else would. Kuno smiled, only visible through the slight reflection of the window to the angel. His angel, his goddess graces him with her presence, and he was indeed grateful for it. Her companionship made him feel loved, far from the imagined and disillusioned love he presumed from Akane and most other girls during his... time of confusion, it was warmth that made him feel that he was never alone, that someone out there did care for him.  
  
The sensation had been lacking since his mother had died. He was sure that his father indeed cared for him, as did his sister to a certain extent, but the elder Kuno had practically abandoned them, as his sister's sanity made her endearment questionable. For that sensation, for that love, Kuno felt that he would give eternal servitude to the redhead, that anything; his heart if she asked, his sword if she requested, his life if she demanded, would be given freely. But... he knew she would never ask these things, with only one request that he himself be happy. He didn't feel he could love her as a lover would, and doubted she would want that from him, much like Akane hadn't, but he was content with her friendship.  
  
He didn't need the cards of his friends, or the concern from his family, he was glad for Ranma's company. "Thank you."  
  
Without question, Ranma knew what he was thanking her for. With a smile, she nodded, "You're welcome."  
  
Kuno took a deep breath and sighed, before turning to look at the clock, "Visiting hours will be up shortly, and I will look forward to your returning."  
  
Ranma smiled deeply, a smile that lit the sky beyond the clouds like the warm sun, "Sure."  
  
"Ranma, before you leave, may I speak with Nabiki." Kuno turned to find Ranma's expression unsure, "Please?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Ranma nodded again, and left the room. A few minutes later, Nabiki returned, more subdued and timid than he had ever expected of her. "Nabiki, is something amiss?"  
  
At Kuno's voice, she scowled, "Yes, you!"  
  
Tatewake nodded once in apparent understanding, "I wish to apologize to you and your sister. If possible, I would like to make amends."  
  
"Amends?" Nabiki parroted incredulously, "You think you can make amends for the harassment of my sister? You think you can buy me forgiveness?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of attempting a monetary assuagement towards you," Kuno responded calmly, "Nabiki, I've known you since we both attended the same elementary school, and we had at least a friendship then."  
  
Kuno swallowed, as if he were forcing his pride down his throat, "I would like that friendship again. Even if we had grown distant over time, you were a good friend."  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes, "Sorry Kuno, but you can't erase the past."  
  
"Do not think yourself a saint, Nabiki," Tatewake countered, allowing his own frustration and hurt guide his words, "I had the excuse of influential substances to explain my actions... and I regret them now." His eyes almost pierced Nabiki to the core, "What be your reason? I doubt your sister is aware of our business transactions."  
  
"HOW..." Nabiki calmed herself before yelling, "How dare you. You can't judge me! You have no right to!"  
  
Kuno bowed his head, "You're correct, and I apologize. All I wish is that you at least give me a chance at redemption."  
  
Nabiki stared at Kuno for the longest of moments, before she turned, and strode out the room, leaving the injured kendoist staring sorrowfully at her path of retreat. 


	19. Chapter 18

'A Warring Concience'

Even without light, her wings held a soft illuminence in the dark room. In the corner of the guest room, hidden away from the stars above and lacking the light of the new moon, the darkness greedily attempted to absorb the gentle glow from the red headed angel; midnight blight ceaselessly holding seige on esper white. Her father, nor the twins occupied the room with her this night, as her request had been to be alone, alone with her thoughts. It had become all too common as of late, for her to request solitude for contemplation, but in truth, it wasn't even for that.

Ranma could no longer remain blind to what was happening to those around her; the amazon twins had their lives forever changed, more or less exiled from their home for a responsibility that was not theirs in the first place. Even if they insisted that it was their honor, the angel felt she had no right to hold their loyalty and service. Her own father had become distant from her, almost seeming to close his emotions off with the exclusion of an intensity that bordered on ever present anger. She missed what scant times she remembered her father's kind praise when she had mastered a technique, or even his gruff and fumbling attempts at goading her to improve. Even if he went about it the wrong way, she had loved him for his efforts on her behalf.

Akane was possibly now more confused than before she had met Ranma; at once questioning her own sexuality. Ranma wouldn't know if she had clarified things for the youngest Tendou, but she wasn't sure of how much the effect of her company was responsible for her questioning her own sexual identity. Nabiki... she didn't understand the posessive nature that had overcome her, that had overcome her and her youngest sister. It was as if anyone close to Ranma was a valid target for her animosity. Her father, the twins, Tatewake... to various degrees, Nabiki's distain towards them was present behind a closely held veil of tolerance or apathy or acceptance. At first, it had been unnoticable, yet over time it was growing, and still yet growing to something that may even rival the Kuno's fanatism. Kasumi outright avoided her.

A light, scatto, plutter against the window of the room alerted Ranma to the beginning shower. She sat up on her bedding, and folded her hands in her lap. "What can I do?" she asked herself, wishing someone could answer her. As much as everyone around her saught some sort of divine strength from her, Ranma had no idea who she could recieve support from. Tatewake had consoled her, but his current situation served to bring her more guilt than consolence. Her own lonliness was overwhelming, much more as she knew anyone she did seek out would only fall prey to her 'damned blessing'.

It now had her attention; the tightening in her chest that was like a hand clenched around her heart. Obviously, it was a physical manifestation of the great solitude upon her. It ached with a dull throbbing that wretched the tears from her, causing the glistening dews to shimmer down soft, pale cheeks. She quieted a sniffle, knowing someone would probably listening at the door. There was nothing they could do for her, and their attempts would only worsen things. They would probably blame themselves, or seek out whomever potentially had brought her this pain.

God, the pain was now becoming unbearable. With the pain, her own helplesness grew. Why was this happening? She was so confused; for the life of her, she couldn't grasp how she could be so affecting to everyone in such negative fashions. She was supposed to be some damned divine being! She wasn't supposed to hurt them in any way, she didn't WANT to hurt anyone in any way.

Her chest felt as if it were being condensed into coal; the intense crush upon it elicited a choked sob she couldn't stop. It was becoming harder to think, and she could feel herself trembling. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed... she...

Suddenly, the angel was on her feet, and raced to the window. The sound of tiny drops of water meeting glass changed to drops upon wood floor, and Ranma's tears were washed away as her sadness was replaced with mirth.

Genma, Lin Lin, and Ran Ran burst into the guest room, finding what they feared from Akane's panicked explanation. The twins both rushed to the window, ready to take off into the night after their charge.

"Stop."

Both haulted before turning to Genma with surprised and confused expressions, "Teacher?" Lin Lin enquired, requesting an explanation without so many words.

"Leave him be, he'll return when he's ready," the elder Saotome commanded, before exiting the room.

"But..." Ran Ran started.

"No."

The twins simply turned back to the window, wondering if their inaction would prove more dire than Genma seemed to care.

Ranma stood on the roof of the Tendou home, rather disappointed that no one followed. With a resigned sigh, he plucked off a shingle from the roof, and idly tossed it to his side.

"Ouch!"

With a deft backwards somersault, Ranma flipped off the roof with his wings spread, landing easily, and reached out a hand to casually snatch the scruff of the small figure between two fingers. "You are trespassing."

The figure remained frozen speechless at the presence of the demon. When he had seen the change, his heart nearly stopped; the feeling, the need to be close to the angel suddenly dissappeared, replaced by a revultion and almost unnatural fear.

"I asked you what you're doing here, manservant."

Sasuke snapped to at the demand, and opened his mouth to comply, but unable to speak out of sheer terror. The devil narrowed his eyes, almost snarling; even bothering with the pathetic wretch wasn't worth his time, but he was curious as to why he was being spyed upon. "I sincerely doubt that the bedridden one put you up to this, since I believe him and my... alternative have come to an agreement, so that leaves the wench."

"I...I..."

"You are sincerely pathetic," Ranma snarled, before sticking the index finger of his free hand just an inch below Sasuke's chin, "I think I'll rather you stay quiet for the time being." With that, he flicked the ninja under the chin, knocking him unconcious. With a snort, Ranma crouched, raising his wings up, and launched himself with his legs and a powerful flap back to the roof. With another mighty bound off of the domicile, he allowed his wings to catch the winds about him, as the rain beat down upon their leathern surface. Twisting in the air, he glided towards the Kuno manner.

From within the Tendou home, Kasumi turned away from the window, choosing to remain silent to the rest of the family at what she had just witnessed.

In the complete darkness of her room, alone with the complete shadow and sounds of the harsh ran beyond her window, Kodachi writhed upon her bed. her own hands traveled her flesh, uninhibited by the kimono, and the leotard she had shed upon the floor. She wanted rough hands, powerful hands capable of ripping apart large reptiles, hands owned by hellish creatures in the shape of man... she wanted those hands to be the ones upon her.

Marvelous, she couldn't think of anything more magnificent than the demon; from the crimson scar that seemed to glow like flowing blood against its late dusk hued skin, to the great malice its very presence radiated. Lust wasn't an emotion she was accustomed to, and it totally enveloped her since that encounter. She hadn't even gone to school, as she didn't want any distractions from her newfound subject of worship.

A louder moan escaped her lips, as her own hands began to grope against her almost painfully; soon, she would freely give herself to whom she would announce her own lord. Just as her fantasies threatened to pull her back into the deepest recesses of her own madness, she jolted to sitting up at the sound of her window shattering.

"What?" She looked to see what had broken her window, finding her servant unconcious on the other side of the room, "WHO DARES?"

"I was gonna ask you the same, actually."

Kodachi's eyes widened at the voice, just before the aura hit her; it was there, like a caller in the midnight with intentions for her. "A-Akuma-sama?"

Ranma ignored her name for him, uninterested in whatever she chose to address him as, "Your pet was treading on my privacy, I demand to know why."

"You've come to me!" Kodachi responded in a tone of absolute wonder. She stood up from her bed, totally unabashed at her nudity either by lack of any light, or her total maddened devotion, and approached the devil as if in a trance, "You've come here for me."

Ranma's snarl melted into a frown, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I..." Kodachi found herself nervous, at a loss of what to say. Swallowing, she regrouped what courage she had left, and knelt, "I only exist for you, Akuma-sama. My devotion is only to you."

"I never asked for it, I only want to know why your little man was bothering me."

"Akuma-sama, please permit me to-"

"Shut up!" Ranma cut her off, "I don't even really care, but the next time I see him spying on me, he will be returned in five seperate parts." Ranma turned back to the window, putting his foot on the ledge to step out.

"NO! Don't leave me!"

Ranma reacted on instinct, as soon as he felt her approach, and spun around. His hand caught her throat, and slammed her against the wall next to the window. His frown was more subtle this time, as he seemed to be studying the girl, before it deeped again; she seemed to be enjoying his handling of her.

"You and your brother seem to share the same insanity," the devil commented, before dropping the girl to the floor. "Leave me alone." With that, Ranma leapt out the window.

After the demon's departure, Kodachi pulled herself to sitting, holding onto her own throat, more as if reveling in the touch that she had experienced than in alleving any pains she may have felt. With but a touch, she knew that she would give everything she had to be his; her heart, her body, her very soul were all forfeit.

She would stop at nothing, for she was already damned. 


	20. Chapter 19

'A Warring Conscience' 

Tatewake sat in the chair of his hospital room, having managed to make it from the bed and into it on his own. Even if the doctors thought it was quite an accomplishment this early, he scoffed at his weakness. No, it wasn't the frailty his current physicality, but his weakness of need.

He admitted to himself, his progress wasn't so much for his own benefit, but because his 'angel' had faith in him; the blessed creature that believed in him, and that he would overcome his handicap...

The only reason he realized he did it was for her.

Whatever happened to the proud, unconquerable scion of the Kunos he once was? Whatever concoctions his ill-minded sister plagued him with weren't responsible for that, only the delusions surrounding them. With a smirk, he remembered a time when he even had Nabiki's respect, even if back in a time when she did give it a bit more freely. He wasn't deluded on his prowess in kendo, having even been headhunted during his sophomore year by many schools of higher learning eager to make use of his ability. That was before, he realized, the haze that was ever present in his mind began to thicken. Come to think of it, that began shortly after that fateful spat with his sister, and his father's depart...

Without turning around, the young Kuno acknowledged his visitor; their, most likely 'her', entrance announced by the sound of tall heels on linoleum. With a smile, he greeted the nurse he knew to have arrived, "It looks to be a lovely day today, would you not agree?"

"Why yes, brother-dear, it is to be a splendiferous day indeed, assuming I have your cooperation."

Tatewake's head snapped to the door, his eyes wide with shock, flash of anger, and barely disguised fear. "S-sister, I had not expected your presence."

With a grin of false cheer, the youngest Kuno strode into the room, her black rose kimono barely above touching the ground as she seemed to glide, "Yes, my visit has been... overdue, now has it?"

Tatewake frowned, "You needn't trouble yourself with your brother's welfare, I'm sure you have other matters to attend to."

"Oh, quite I do!" Kodachi's eyes lit up, as the conversation arrived at exactly the point she wanted it to head, "But I am at a loss, for you see, it has to do with a mutual acquaintance of ours."

The other Kuno's expression became guarded, "Indeed, and what assistance would I, or perhaps more appropriately 'should I' provide you?"

Like a shark tasting a mote of blood in crystal water, Kodachi searched out her prey, "I'm sure you understand I'm referring to that charming creature that is responsible for your present living arrangements."

Tatewake's expression grew grim, "I warn you sister, if any harm is to befall her..."

"Her'?" Kodachi laughed, "You are confused, brother-dear, for the dashing beast I refer to was quite masculine."

The fear that Kuno had been barely fending off renewed is hold over him. His suddenly parched lips opened slightly; nowhere near the diameter each of his eyes reached, and it was several moments before he could find his voice, "Kodachi... don't-"

The younger Kuno rolled her eyes, before standing up. With a dramatic sigh, she interrupted her brother, "Tate, must you forever be so difficult?" She patted down her ponytail, before continuing, "My dear paramour had paid me a visit the eve before. It seems that I may have... well, let us to say that first appearances were hardly reflective on my behalf. And since, I have not to have located him."

With a glint in her eye that promised mayhem, Kodachi braced her hands upon the arm rests of the seat her brother rested in, and leaned closer, "But, I presume that this... 'dear angel' that you have been ranting about, my intuition tells me that she may know his whereabouts."

Kodachi pursed her lips at the glare her brother attempted to pierce her with, before leaning away, and pretending to take on the drab, white decor of the room. "However, I also have this quaint little notion that she may become a tad... stubborn with her assistance."

Tatewake wished he could stand to tower menacingly over his sister so that his decree would have greater force, "Sister, if you do so harm a single pristine feather on her person, we will be kin no more, and only the gods could have less mercy than I will."

The younger sibling tilted her head, before bringing her left wrist up to hide her dainty mouth as she chuckled in mirth. She was quite sure that the drugs she had been administering to her brother had been mostly flushed out of his system, but she entertained the idea that his bravado was a product of them.

"Brother-dear, please do so refrain from making boasts that are not of your office. The one person capable of that is indisposed of in those infernal American Pacific islands. But need not fear, as I could never even harm a..." Kodachi smirked, "...feather... on such a magnificent creature's head."

With only a minute effort towards feminine grace, she plopped herself onto her brother's temporary bed, and crossed her legs to make herself comfortable, "No, I couldn't possibly want to hurt her. As my pet, she would be well cared for as only we Kunos are capable." Kodachi dallied her head from side to side, as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "I am in need of a new pet, after all..."

"WHAT?" the elder Kuno sibling demanding, as he erupted out of his chair, only to collapse forward. His sister only stared down her nose at him, embarrassed that the bumbling fool before her shared her privileged family name.

Tatewake pulled himself back up, bracing himself on the arm rest of his chair, "You would move to enslave a divine being simply for your amusement?"

"Even if divine, she still proves inferior to the Kuno bloodline," Kodachi responded, haughtily, "Her unabashed kowtowing about the home of that commoner riff-raff you spent such effort in wooing only sets to prove her station. A servant... of mine, and my lord's."

The elder Kuno matched his sister's contemptuous distain with a look of disgust, "And how would you gain your assistance? As you suspect, she will not be forthcoming."

"And this, this is where your assistance will be much appreciated, my loving brother." Kodachi almost laughed, but managed to refrain herself due to the delicacy of the current situation. "You see, you will ask her for me!"

Tatewake did not hold back his laugh. After several moments to regain his composure, while Kodachi silently fumed at his audacity, he replied, "Return home, sister, and forget this foolish fantasy you pursue. Even if I were so inclined to assist you out of family ties..." He shifted comfortably in his chair, ready to revel and savor the look on his sister's face at his next revelation, "...or the cocktail of psychosis inducing medications you had been serving me without my knowledge.

Kodachi snorted and looked away, uncaring if her brother had found her out, "As if it matters, brother-dear. I expected you to have discovered that tidbit of knowledge eventually, even if those said 'psychosis inducing medications' did so well a job to keep you in an oblivious state." She stood up; dusting her skirt off of some imaginary dirt she may have attached itself to her person while being in contact with such lowly quarters, "once you have returned home, I can once again without your knowledge work towards rectifying your current... loss of perspective."

She strode to the door, before turning around, "And no matter what you choose to believe, you will return home, brother. This visit is over, and please do be careful from crushing the floor with your granite skull in your attempts to prove yourself unhindered.

Kuno listened to his sister laugh, laugh all the way out the hospital. With a small bit of cons?l?r, he was sure that she would now not ever be allowed into this particular hospital. His thoughts turned serious, as he reached over, grasping the cell phone on the night stand.

* * *

The temple priest checked the clock in his modest office, nodding that his grand daughter should be returning from school soon, presuming that his loved yet oft-times irresponsible kin understood the necessity of hurrying to reinstate her duties, and give her grand father's tired old bones some rest.

His eyes lit up as he heard the knock at the door, but did not look up from the manuscript he was currently reading, "Such formality, you are not late nor am I upset with you, dear. You may enter."

"Um..."

The priest blinked, and turned to look at who had entered, "Oh, I'm afraid I mistook you for someone else, what is it you needed?"

"I..." the obviously young female draped in a cloak seemed to stall, attempting to get her bearings, "If it isn't too much to ask... someone to talk to?"


End file.
